Slayers: Spellbound
by Swish42
Summary: Zelgadis finds a cure, but it only leads to a new curse. Now Lina and the gang must get to the bottom of this mystery before time runs out for all of them.  COMPLETE
1. Thief? I didn't steal anything!

_Authors Note: This is my first Slayers fan fiction and I hope the characters remain true to themselves. This story focuses of Lina and Zelgadis, but not as a couple. It is an adventure story searching for secrets along with lost treasure and takes place after the events of Evolution R. It also assumes that the story with Luke has already taken place. While this story is not a romance, there will be a few scenes with close interactions between certain characters. _

_The Slayers do not belong to me of course and never will, this is written for practice and pleasure. Some background characters like Ditle, Klide, Chezem, Clair, Edgant, Edward, and Mrs. Kalico belong to me. I hope you enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated._

Chapter One: Thief? I didn't steal anything!

Lina Inverse, the supreme sorcerer genius, is off on another adventure to find her loyal companion, Gourry, a sword worthy of his combat skills. The journey has been long to say the least, but with good food one can go far. While finding a sword that Gourry cannot break has met with utter failure so far, their search for exotic and delicious food has been more than fruitful. But what can one expect from the small group of Slayers. Ever since defeating Shabranigdo, again, Gourry has needed another sword. Actually, he's needed a new sword for over a year now. They had found several amazing swords of course, but none can withstand Gourry's cunning skill. And so here they are yet again. After breaking yet another sword, Lina and Gourry stop by an unsuspecting inn and attack the menu. Stopping at inns to eat is a common ritual for Lina and Gourry, but it is also an opportunity for Lina to think of more options. As the food quickly comes to their table in mountainous proportions Lina, yet again, ponders their next course of action. One can always think better after having a lot of great food.

Usually, great food is enough to satisfy Lina, but she is also getting tired of the constant failure swords they keep finding. She is nearly convinced that no sword still exists that Gourry cannot break. _I really need to destroy something_, Lina thinks to herself as she tears her beacon and sausage into bits. Gourry, who senses Lina's anger, does his best to eat as much food as he can while remaining on Lina's good side. Keeping in Lina's favor while satisfying your immense hunger is not an easy task, but Gourry has learned a few tactics over the years. Even if he is an idiot, he's a lucky one, somehow remaining smart enough to survive with the great Lina Inverse.

In her misery Lina finally comes up with a plan, "Gourry." She voices as food continues to enter her mouth. "We are going to Taforashia and on the way we are going to find as many bandits as we can."

Gourry finishes his chicken leg and enthusiastically reply's *Mmmm mmmm* in approval with his young partners plan. He will agree with anything she says, and rightly so, after all she has never let him down. But then he starts thinking. "But Lina, I didn't think bandits existed anymore. Aren't they extinct?"

Lina falters as she nearly chokes on a piece of steak. With a quick side swipe against Gourry's head using her amazing slipper she grunts as she realizes that the blond ape is right. No wonder her mood has been so foul, the only real fun she's had recently has been with wayward pirates and unsuspecting assassin's. It just isn't the same though! Finding a sword is taking its toll on the adventurous life style Lina is so found of. Of course this is a lie. Any quest made with Lina leads to disastrous adventures no matter what it may be.

Quickly forgetting about Lina's magically appearing slipper Gourry presses on while taking some more food. "So why are we going to Toshiba?" Gourry asks as he takes a gulp of his drink, today he decides to go with a refreshing glass of milk.

Lina does her best to resist hitting Gourry again, but after looking at Gourry's stupid face she just can't help herself. She gives the man a healthy slam on his head.

"It's Taforashia! Not Toshiba, don't you remember fighting Shabranigdo's ghost there?"

"oohhh" Gourry says, but it is obvious that he doesn't clearly remember. Rather than press the matter Gourry quickly turns back to his juicy meat instead.

"Pokota has been rebuilding his home now for a good four months or so; maybe he's come across another Sword of Light." Lina says while crossing her arms and dawning a smug smile at her simple logic. She may have a bad temper that comes out at the worst of times with Gourry, but she is a smart young woman. After all she is the one who figures out villainous schemes just in the nick of time. In this case, as far as Lina can tell, the only sword strong enough for Gourry is the Sword of Light. Zelgadis's old sword held up in a pinch, but Zelgadis lost the sword in the battle with Shabranigdo's ghost. The chimera probably had a new sword by now. Zelgadis wouldn't part with it so easily, besides if Gourry had it for too long he would probably break it, just like he did with Lina's old sword. Yes, the only sword that seems to work for Gourry is the Sword of Light, and Pokota's country appears to be the only place that holds some of the secrets to creating another valuable sword of its caliber. Sometimes the simplest plans are best anyway.

"Ah I see," Gourry says enthusiastically. Lina smiles, sometimes Gourry surprised her, but Lina figures she must be really smart in order to help Gourry understand her logic. She is a sorceress genius after all.

Taking Lina's good mood as a sign for his benefit Gourry asks another question "Who's Pokota?" Of course this ruins any hope Lina has for his peanut sized brain. Maybe his brain is a peanut. The other customers in the shop eye the two partners warily; they have heard of the great Lina Inverse and are nervous. And yet after watching the immature behavior of the two, each customer is beginning to feel annoyed rather than afraid. A few daring souls feel sorry for Gourry especially as they watch Lina prepare for another assault on the man.

After hitting Gourry with a slipper, Lina weighs her options and decides to not bother explaining the story of Pokota to Gourry. After all, she might as well wait until they actually get to Taforashia to explain everything again to Gourry. Why waste her breath now.

After finishing their meal and stopping for supplies, Lina and Gourry start out towards Taforashia.

To make a long winded, boring, and possibly romantic story short, I'll just report that nothing really happens. On their travels the two stop at quite a few towns. They only stop in order to find decent food, lodging and cause their normal troublesome antics, but nothing note worthy for your entertainment. Everything happens as it normally does until they reach the last town before reaching Taforashia.

The last town they come to is named Raneast. It is named after a man who came running from the west but fell down dead at this very spot. Lina and Gourry stop at a Raneast magic shop in hopes of selling some of the worthless junk they have collected along the way. They need the money in order to help finance the rest of their food expenses. They are low on money, since no bandits have conveniently come across their path, so it is necessary to commit a petty crime on unsuspecting shop owners. The first shop owner they meet is a young girl named Clair who is not thrilled by the items Lina shows her. Lina ends up leaving with no profit, but she finds better luck at the next shop they come to. The owners name is Edgant and he is more than willing to pay for Lina's wares. Lina is satisfied and leaves feeling more than chipper, much to Gourry's delight. As they walk through the quaint little town of Raneast Lina celebrates their victory.

"Now we have enough money to eat like a king Gourry!" Lina say's as they heads to their next target, which happens to be a cozy little inn on the outskirts of the town. Everything in the town has straw roofs and colorful doors. Each color represents something, but since Lina is only passing through this town the reader will most likely not be interested in the colors meanings. Once they get comfortable in the inn the two readily begin ordering everything off the menu times ten, unfortunately they do not enjoy their buffet for long.

"There she is!" A young girl screams as she points at Lina. "She's the one who stole the Beaded Case from my shop!"

Before Lina has a chance to take the chicken leg out of her mouth a mob of town's people surround her. Lina is not thrilled in the slightest and stares at the little girl who has so rudely interrupted her dinner. No one and I mean NO ONE, gets away with ruining the sorceresses' meal. "What are you talking about? I didn't steal anything!" Lina say's as she swallows the chicken that is dangling at her lips.

"Then what's that in your right pocket," the young girl says coyly with anger glowing behind her violet eyes. The girl almost looks like a devil to Lina, but maybe it's just the girl's crazy hairdo. The girl has brown hair, purple eyes, with a nose that slightly turns up. She looks to be fourteen years old, but she is actually sixteen. Due to her annoying voice, size and well . . . development, she looks like a child.

Lina checks her right pocket out of spite towards the girl and is disappointed to find a little beaded box in its folds. Can't have that, so Lina tries to pull the box out and chuck it at the scrawny shop girls head. Lina heaves with all her might to let that little beaded box fly at her targets unprotected forehead, but instead Lina merely flings herself forward as her hand catches inside her pocket. For some reason the beaded box is stuck and she can't pull it out. Her muscles tighten as her face turns red with embarrassment and anger.

"See! That's proof that she has it!" the girl says as her pointer finger is thrust forward as she declares her lie. After all both you and I know that Lina didn't steal anything, this time.

Lina's brows twitch as her frustration begins to boil with the little box still stuck in her pocket and the annoying pip squeak pointing at her. ""Flame of light that burns bright, into my hand gather your light, LIGHTING!" Lina shouts as she grabs Gourry and runs out of the cute little red inn door.

The houses are soon replaced by wild ferns and old trees as they run away from their annoying predicament. When they run off a safe distance away Lina tries in vain to discard the beaded box. The box is white for the most part with the beads dancing along its rims in embroidery like designs. As she struggles Lina manages to get the item at least out of her pocket, but then finds herself struggling to remove the item from her hand. Even after managing to throw the item with all her might, the item magically flies back towards her, hitting her square in the hip with fiery force. It is as if she just threw a punch at herself. The cursed object somehow manages to fall straight into her pocket securing itself yet again inside Lina's clothing. Perhaps part of the trouble is the fact that most of her pockets are bottomless holes. Any item that finds itself inside one of these pockets would be difficult to remove in any situation, but trust me when I say that this is not the case.

Gourry at first tries to help his companion, but after Lina becomes more aggressive he wisely backs away and watches the young sorceress struggle against the magically infused box. After Lina plops to the ground in frustration Gourry finally tries to ask the question that has been poking at his mind for the last half hour, but he is interrupted.

"Oh my, miss Lina you really are a klutzes aren't you?" A disembodied voice says. Lina recognizes it immediately.

"I'm not in the mood Xellos" Lina says as she tries with all her might to contain he anger. She has little doubt in her mind of what the trickster priest is up to. The annoying Mazoku has probably been enjoying a feast of negative emotions from her for the past half hour.

"Oh come now Lina, aren't you going to try throwing that box again? I'd love to see you try." Xellos says with glee.

Gourry is about to ask what Xellos name is, but Lina foresees the question.

"It's Xellos Gourry." Lina say's as she shakes her head. The truth is that Gourry remembers Xellos perfectly, but just couldn't come up with the name quick enough. Gourry still has that one question in his mind that has been bugging him for longer than Xellos has though so he asks that instead.

"Who do you think the box belongs to?" Gourry says with his blue eyes cautiously eyeing the box that Lina now has in the palm of her hand.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe it belongs to . . . say," Lina say's smartly before yelling in frustration ". . . That stupid girl yelling at us!" Lina calms down slightly and continues more evenly with frustration slightly tugging in her voice. While trying to keep her emotions in check as the trickster priest looks on thoughtfully Lina imagines the torment she wishes to inflict on the scrawny little girl. "If that brat wants this curse back all that badly I'd be happy to smash this puppy down her long winded throat!" Lina turns the box over and reads the name "Clair" on the bottom, which is carefully etched on its surface. With a grunt Lina puts the object back into her pocket and starts to get up. She nearly runs into Xellos who is thoughtfully eyeing the box in her pocket.

"Back off," Lina says. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at the monster.

"And here I thought we were close friends" Xellos says with a slight whine edging in his voice.

Lina starts walking, ignoring Xellos, "Well I guess we'll be arriving at Taforashia a little earlier than expected, because there is no way I'm going back to that crazy town," she says with a sigh on her lips.

Gourry gets up and walks beside her, giving her a reassuring smile. "What about the box?"

Lina shrugs, "Like I said, if the girl wants it all that badly she'll just have to come after it. I'm not going to let a little box force me to change my plans."

"Nothing slows you down does it Miss Lina," Xellos says in mock observation.

"Don't even think that I haven't noticed that you just happened to appear after being absent for all these months Xellos," Lina says trying to wedge herself into gaining the upper hand over the Mazoku priest. "Have you found something more entertaining these last few months, perhaps a certain blond dragon or maybe a new employer?"

The quip is obvious, but it is enough to unnerve the monster slightly. Filia is no laughing matter in his book. The smile plastered on Xellos' face slightly twitches. "Now Lina that's kind of you to notice my absence, but where and what I have been up to is none of your concern. Because!"

Lina knows what is coming and even the trees groan as they hear it.

"That is a secret."

Lina rolls her eyes and grabs Gourry's arm tugging him away from the nut case as the priest disappears into the night. The swordsman is glad to be leaving he is beginning to feel uneasy for some reason. They are not alone of course; Xellos is not the only one keeping an eye on Lina and Gourry.

Three Mazuko intently watch the sorceress and swordsman head off towards the next town. The three monsters have been ordered to remain unseen by their mistress, until the time is right, but they are becoming anxious. Grinding his teeth the taller of the three monsters grunts as he watches Lina and Gourry travel deeper on into the night.

"I hope all of this waiting pays off," he says. His name is Ditle and his main visible characteristic is a large straw coolie hat that covers most of his head. "This is a waste of our talents."

Klide, the smallest of the three monsters twitches as he too eyes their prey. He always twitches, which is one of his most noticeable and unique attributes. He also has an oversized dark blue cloak that dangles from his twitching form. "Our new Mistress does not want us to act yet. She will most likely enact the revenge herself." Klide is the smartest of the group, but his jerking antics make it difficult to take him seriously.

The last Mazuko rolls his eyes as he thinks of their intolerable mistress. His name is Chezem and he is bored out of his mind, but he tries to shrug it off. He's a carefree spirit at heart, that is, if he had a heart he would be. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and looks practically human when compared to Klide and Ditle. The only odd thing about him is his jagged teeth only visible when he smiles. "She is not my master." He says coyly, smiling at the distasteful thought.

Klide glares at Chezem. "She will be our master until otherwise instructed. Let's report back." And with that they disappear.

_Another Authors Note concerning background characters: Clair will make many more appearances in this story, but only for comic relief, she isn't going to be a key character in the plot. As for the three monsters, I don't really know what to say about them. Originally they didn't even have names because of their unimportance. But they offer another perspective that I needed in order to make the story work. Especially later on. _


	2. Reunion! A monster is loose!

Chapter Two: Reunion! A monster is loose!

They arrived in Taforashia late that night and spend the evening in the first inn they find. Lina considers going straight to the palace, but she is so hungry, tired and annoyed she wants to stop at the first place that has great smelling food. The inn has plenty of vacant rooms so they each get their own bed and sleep late into the next day.

Lina is in no rush, she still needs to figure out a way to strategically ask for Pokota's help. Getting another Sword of Light is not a simple request, especially when one is asking a green stuffed animal.

After nearly depleting the inn keeper of all his breakfast items they set out in search of Pokota. As they walk Lina calculates the best way to win Pokota's support. They did help save the city, kind of, so that must count for something. Come to mention it, the city is doing surprisingly well. Most of the capital is rebuilt and the buildings still partially incomplete are in the last stages of their construction. The streets are nearly all paved now and most of the wider streets have colorful market stands ready for business. Not bad considering the fact that it has only been four months, it must be a miracle.

"So who are we looking for?" Gourry asks as he searches the streets.

"We'll head to the palace first and try to find Pokota," Lina says. "Amelia and Sylphiel may be in the city too, but they have probably left by now. They were helping rebuild Taforashia, but it appears as if most of the damage has already been repaired." And from the looks of it they did a good job. Lina imagines all the great food a place like this is bound to have.

Gourry nods and quickly steps up to a man at one of the shop booths. He is an older man selling flowers and Gourry kindly asks him where the palace is. The man gladly answers, while Lina nods her head with mock annoyance. This gives her more time to think of a plan. She also knows where the palace is, but Gourry asking questions is the perfect time waster, after all the streets have changed somewhat since they left the destroyed city. Perhaps the route has changed.

"Have you also seen two girls named Lillian and Shyla," Gourry asks. He doesn't mean to get the names wrong; it's just a simple slip of the tongue.

Lina quickly grabs Gourry's ear and corrects him. "He means Amelia and Sylphiel."

"Ah yes the little princess and her priestess friend," the man says as he smiles with happy thoughts floating behind his eyes. "They left about three months ago, although they have stopped by every now and again to check on our progress." Seyruun is very close to Taforashia, with horses the journey can actually be made in a day.

"Thanks for the info; we're on our way to see prince Posel." Lina says, maybe she can get some information on Princes whereabouts. And if she's lucky, maybe some blackmail.

At hearing of his prince the man's face brightens even more and he nearly claps his hands with excitement. "He will be so happy to hear from you Miss Lina Inverses! And today of all days too!"

"How did you know it was me," Lina says in confusion, but she quickly regains herself and remembers that not everyone has as bad a memory as Gourry. "Oh of course you know of the great, charming, and beautiful Lina Inverse." She strikes a pose. "But what's so special about today?" She asks.

The man only nods in agreement with Lina's description of herself before answering her question "Yes! Today is a very special day. You see our prince has possibly found a way to return to his old form! I believe they were going to try the process today. . . or perhaps it was yesterday. Maybe it was a weeklong ceremony. I really don't keep up on the latest gossip. That's what my grandchildren tell me though." The man is extremely happy with joy emitting in waves from him. He is starting to ramble, much to Lina's discomfort, but she waits and he continues. "Come to think of it, our prince has never complained about his stuffed form, but every citizen can tell you that it secretly bothered him to stick out the way he does around his people. We love him so much, no matter what his form, but it does make his job a bit of a challenge as our prince. Other kingdoms don't take him seriously which can damage future relations."

"Gourry you hear that," Lina says jabbing her companion and interrupting the elderly man. "If he found a way to do something like that, than chances are that he can definitely make another sword!"

"That sounds Great! Let's go!" Gourry says and they head off towards the palace at a sprint leaving the man at the shop laughing at them as he shakes his head. Young people these days. At this point Lina figures just asking the prince outright will be best for getting her desired sword, he couldn't possibly refuse her. He really couldn't.

The palace is beautiful, most of it had been destroy in the battle with Ruby Eyes so the kingdom took the opportunity to refurbish and update its exterior and interior design. They even had a statue built out front in honor of the men and women who were lost during the plague. At least the kingdom didn't erect a stature of Rezo. As the Slayers pass through the palace gates Gourry stops and looks at Lina quizzically. Questions of who this Pokota prince person is beginning to barge through the door into his tender mind. It was going to happen eventually, Lina foresaw this days ago. Some things are just that predictable, almost as predictable as this authors use of the phrase 'Lina says'.

Lina sighs and before Gourry has a chance to ask her outright she begins telling Pokota's story to Gourry. One of the guards they meet escorts them, offering commentary to Lina's story every so often. He is wearing dark tan pants and a sharp auburn shirt with brown trim. His hair is shoulder length and pulled back into a pony tail with the customary circlet worn around the top of his head. He is very eager to hear the story of his prince's heroic battle for Taforashia again, but after the third interruption Lina ends up giving the soldier a death glare that would make even a Mazoku stop. This successfully shuts the cheerful guard up for the remainder of the trek. Lina prizes herself as being an excellent story teller and it is a shame to have such talent ruined by an over enthusiastic guard.

Finally, they reach a heavy door at the bottom of one of the stairways where the guard stops abruptly. He is finally considering the possibility that perhaps bringing the two companions down this far wasn't such a good idea. On normal occasions the Prince would have demanded to see Lina immediately, if only to annoy her, but this isn't a normal day. "You should wait here until they are done; they are finishing up the incantation to return Pokota to his old form right now." With a hesitant bow he leaves them, returning to his position at the palace entrance. He is crossing his fingers and hoping that he will not be reprimanded for such rude behavior.

Lina grumbles, she wants to get in on the action, but she is mostly just hungry, "We should have asked him to bring us to the kitchen instead. All of that sprinting and talking worked up my appétit."

Gourry smiles, "I'm sure we won't need to wait long, it sounds like this magic thing they are doing is very important. Actually it sounds familiar." Gourry grabs his chin with his hand and begins scratching it as he thinks. "Isn't there someone else we knew who wants to use magic to turn human. . . Oh I know its Zangulas right!" Another simple slip of the tongue.

"It's Zelgadis, lizard brains!" Lina corrects, but then she too get's thoughtful. She hates to admit it but Gourry has brought up something important. "Actually come to think of it Pokota promised Zel that if he found any leads for a cure he would tell him."

"Maybe he wanted to test it on himself first," Gourry says. The swordsman is imagining the noble version of Prince Pokota that the guard had described, not the snobbish little boy Lina had painted in her version of the story.

"Yeah, I suppose Pokota would do something decent like that." Lina says as she tries to figure Gourry's flimsy logic into her own. She admits to herself that the prince was noble in his goals, if not stubborn at least. He is a prince of his word. Perhaps she can use that to her advantage, when requesting the sword from him. Who cares, I mean why bother, he'd be crazy to say no.

She is about to open the doors to satisfy her curiosity when abrupt screams of men come filtering through the cracks of the door. Gourry and Lina brace themselves for something, anything, to happen. But the doors remain shut; like the jar of old jelly forgotten in your grandmother's cabinet. The screams they hear quickly die leaving an eerie silence instead, just what is going on? Didn't Taforashia leave its ghoulish experiments in the past? Lina begins to edge towards the door, but Gourry places himself firmly in front of her, glancing down at Lina with a grave expression. Lina nods and Gourry cautiously edges towards the door, placing his ear against it gently. He can barely make out some shuffling, but it is definitely a sound caused by someone falling to the ground. In one smooth motion Gourry pries the door open and readies his current sword in a defense position. Lina quickly follows preparing a fire spell for good measure.

Around the exquisite room is littered various white priests passed out on the ground with two machines in the center. One of the machines (the one on the left) is closed and holds a very human and slightly older looking Pokota inside it, the other machine is mangled and the glass is broken open. The room is fairly dark with only a few lamps managing to emit a fading light. It is very difficult to take in the prince's form before them, but it is obvious that the process was a success, judging by Pokota's new body. Pokota's skin is pale and he isn't wearing any cloths. No surprise since he was just a stuffed animal with a cape before. The machine on the right is empty. Lina and Gourry take in all of this with apprehension and Lina quickly looks away blushing. They both spot the King nearby slowly breathing.

Lina begins to formulate an idea of what is happening, "Gourry we should try to wake them up."

Like stepping into frigid ice water Lina suddenly stops as a form stirs near the mangled machine on the right. Something begins to attempt removing itself from the ground. The figure painfully stands with its head bent forward in silent agony, while leaning against the remaining shards of the machine. Its clothes are torn to the point of rags and its hair is a spiky violet. Lina immediately recognizes the form of Zelgadis.

_Authors Note: This is the shortest chapter for this story; all of the other parts will be much longer. I really like the cliff hanger here. There is also a line in here that references the light novel version of Evolution R concerning Pokota's effort to help Zelgadis with his cure. Just pretend that conversation took place in the anime. Come to think of it, the comic version is nothing like the anime._


	3. Failure! Zelgadis is at it again!

Chapter Three: Failure! Zelgadis is at it again!

"Zelgadis! What . . ."

His head lurches up and Lina and Gourry stare at the chimera's glowing red eyes. Zelgadis staggers away from the machine and with a pained look on his face dashes forward. Gourry protectively places himself in front of Lina, but Zelgadis just runs past them. The only thing he seems to be aware of is the door that exits the room.

"Diem Wind," Lina shouts forcing the doors closed and Zelgadis to crash into them. "Let me handle this Gourry," Lina says as she sprints towards Zelgadis. "Balus Rod" she says as memories flood back to her of more desperate times. Back when she had first met Zelgadis and they were the ones left to save the world. She can't believe that she is doing this again, but if anything can snap Zelgadis out of his current state of mind, an attack from Lina Inverse will do the trick. With one last smack to his head the Chimera wakes out of his trance.

"mehhh, What happened?" Zelgadis say's as he struggles to stand. "Did it work?" He hesitantly looks at his hands as he realizes, yet again, that today is not his day for a miracle. Zelgadis isn't as vehement towards finding his cure like he use to be, but this was the answer, and this is the day that everything will change. For all of them.

"Pokota" the king say's as he staggers towards the other machine. The other magicians take in their bearings and begin to head towards their prince. One has a robe ready in hand. Gourry walks over to Lina and Zelgadis. "Are you alright?" Gourry asks Zelgadis. Unlike Pokota, Zelgadis is still at least partially clothed and looks no different, besides the pained expression on his face.

At first Zelgadis doesn't answer Gourry, but he looks up and watches a rejoicing Pokota and king hug each other in a loving embrace. "I'm fine," Zelgadis says slowly coming to his feet. The effort is obvious, but Zelgadis is too proud to take a moment's reprise. He looks around the familiar room as his eyes fall on his mangled machine. He compares it to Pokota's and is not pleased. Slanting his eyes he realizes that his machine has been tampered with.

"Zelgadis! It worked! Just like you said it . . . would," Pokota stops short at seeing the familiar form of his friend. "Zelgadis . . ." he starts again. Pokota looks to be the age of seventeen but he is actually twenty. The hair they have used for the experiment was taken from a thirteen year old Pokota and even with the added magic to add years to the new body it still had a few flaws. Considering the complexities though, seventeen is still quite an accomplishment. Pokota's voice has also changed to a slightly lower pitch, so it takes Lina and Gourry by surprise as they look at him.

Zelgadis shakes his head as he looks at the teen that is now nearly the same height as him. "It just wasn't right for me Pokota; it's not the first time. Thank you for lending me your countries technology to attempt this cure for myself."

At first Pokota doesn't say anything, but his hands clench in frustration as he tries to think of something to do. "Zelgadis . . . I should be thanking you, after all you're the one who made this technique known to us . . . without you . . ." Pokota stagers and his father gently moves forward to catch the young stubborn lad.

"His new body is very weak," Zelgadis tells the king. "It will take some time for him to recover, but it won't be long."

"Thank you Zelgadis," the king says. "You have me sincerest gratitude, we owe you a great debt."

Zelgadis looks away from him with sadness, anger, and disappointment obviously raging inside him, but he has the decency to nod in response as the father and magicians walk out of the room with their precious prince. At first Zelgadis suspects that one of them is responsible for tampering with his machine, but given their positions and weakness none of them would have had the capacity to do such damage. One of the priests turns and has the decency to ask Zelgadis if they should attempt the experiment again, but Zelgadis simply shakes his head and tells the man not to worry about it.

Lina silently watches the last of the priests pass them and when they are a safe distance away she turns to Zelgadis. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I think the question should be why you are here?" Zelgadis says back, he nearly shouts this, but quickly gains control over his hurt feelings.

Lina sighs; she is in no mood to question a grouchy chimera on an empty stomach.

"Come on Zel, you have some explaining to do and I'm hungry so let's go!" She is more than a little worried about the chimera. The fact that Zelgadis got out of the machine alive surprises her. When an experiment as dangerous as this one goes wrong it is expected that the subject will not survive. Thinking back on all of her fellow sorcerers and masters experiments she knows it to be true first hand, but she doesn't want to worry her friend so she pretends that nothing is wrong.

Lina turns to head up the stairs as Zelgadis takes a step forward in an attempt to follow the fiery young woman. Gourry doesn't move though, he keeps his eyes focused on Zelgadis and for good reason. Zelgadis doesn't get far as his body begins to tumble forward. Immediately Gourry is at his side straining to keep the heavy rocked form from falling to the ground. Gourry braces Zelgadis into a sitting position as Lina comes back down the stairs to crouch in front of them. Carefully she brushes Zelgadis's needle like hair aside to look at his face. In a cold sweat Zelgadis struggles to breath, his body is exhausted. He attempts to get up again, but with this final effort his body completely gives out as he faints in Gourry's arms.

Lina bites her lower lip, this isn't good. She attempts a healing spell, but quickly realizes that what he needs is rest. No amount of healing can solve this. "Gourry carry him upstairs, we'll drop him off in a room and get some food. Maybe the white mages can have a look at him." Lina says.

Gourry nods in silent agreement and struggles to pick Zelgadis up. He manages though, and begins to follow Lina up the stairs. As she walks Lina steals a glance at her companions behind her. Gourry is obviously struggling, but so is Zelgadis. _What really happened to you?_ Lina wonders to herself as she gazes at him.

"Lina he's heavy." Gourry says, he is trying not to whine, but it's hard when you're carrying a rock as large as Zelgadis. A rock once used as an anchor for a ship.

"Stop complaining, or would you rather be him?" Lina says.

Gourry thinks about it, and looks down at his friend. Zelgadis looks like he's been running through hell and is still traveling through its gates. In all of their adventures Zelgadis has somehow managed to remain rock solid no matter what the battle may be. But now he looks rather pathetic. His cloths are completely torn away, revealing the rocky pale blue flesh beneath. It doesn't really faze Gourry, after all he'd seen Zelgadis's rocky skin more than once and a person's physical appearance means little to him, but it slightly bothers Lina. It's not that she thinks Zelgadis is a monster, far from it; it's just that he usually remains so well covered that she forgets sometimes that there is a reason for all the layers he wears. Why does he have to be so self conscious of his looks anyway? It's not like he's a monster, Lina thinks to herself. _But than what was that just moments ago?_ She reminds herself as a flash of red eyes blaze past her memory. Gourry shakes his head and answers Lina's question waking her from her disturbed thoughts. "I just hope he's okay."

Lina tracks down a guard and explains the situation. Immediately they get a room for Zelgadis and Lina takes a closer look at the damage. It doesn't make any sense, his clothes are torn to shreds yet there isn't a scratch on his body. Now she had done a healing spell in the main chamber, but there aren't even any blood stains on his cloths. Lina's eyes narrow as she thinks, but her stomach reminds her that she has other concerns. Perhaps with some good food in her stomach she can think more clearly.

Lina and Gourry are led to the banquet hall where piles of food await them. One would think Lina and Gourry hadn't eaten at all that day as they scarf down all of the food put before them. The king joins them for dinner. One might think that he only wishes to appear polite, but he genuinely wants to know why the young sorceress has returned.

The king tries to start a conversation with Lina, but she puts a hand up and asks to keep eating. She asks politely and the king is not about to openly object to Lina's eating habits. When she is done she turns her full attention to the king.

"What is Zel doing here?" Lina asks as she finishes the last of her desert.

"Mr. Greywers came a few weeks ago to talk with Pokota about his latest find," the king says with hesitation in his voice. "Zelgadis told him that he had discovered a way to return bodies to their former state, but he needed our resources to accomplish his goal. We have just recently started re-establishing our previous studies in magic. Of course we are also trying to be a bit more cautious in any new magical endeavors we attempt so as to not fall back into the traps and snares we created for ourselves in our past. Finding a possible cure for your friend and my son seemed to be just what we needed to put our minds to. I was more than willing to use our knowledge for someone's benefit rather than their demise. Imagine the countless other people we could help if such an experiment was a success."

"Alright, that makes sense I guess," Lina says. "I'm just surprised that Zel decided to share the knowledge."

The king thoughtfully shrugs his shoulders and gives a smile. One can tell that he is overjoyed, but there is guilt lingering behind his eyes. He looks across the room, looking at something that isn't visibly there. The room is long and regal with double doors at the front and two side doors behind the king. Behind Lina are multiple windows that stretch from the ceiling nearly all the way to the floor looking out to the garden. "I'm not exactly sure what Zelgadis and my son spoke of that day, but I came to the understanding that they both experienced something that only they could identify with." He swiftly turns his attention away from the double doors towards Lina. "Zelgadis was able to provide us with the knowledge necessary to complete the task of recreating a body, while we provided the resources and magic to accomplish such a feat. And he was right. It did work, I just don't know why it . . ." now the king's distress is evident.

"It should have worked!" A new voice enters the room. Pokota slowly enters and takes a seat next to Lina. "It should have worked Lina. Actually my body was least likely to turn back into a human. I was just a stuffed animal with a soul, but Zelgadis is 1/3 human. He had a better chance than me." Pokota clenches his fists. He has changed clothes into a larger version of his normal garb, but his pants are longer and he is wearing a leather belt. His hair is still a disheveled mess. He obviously came straight to the dining hall after waking up.

"So why didn't it work," Lina says softly, so softly in fact that no one seems to hear her. Or it could be that they are all thinking the same thing and don't know how to answer.

"Maybe he's always been like that," Gourry ventures. Lina flinches as the king looks with puzzlement at her stupid friend. Pokota just stares.

"What are you talking about Gourry? He hasn't always been a chimera!" Lena yells as she attempts to kick Gourry under the table. He is sitting across from her and when he isn't looking at Lina he's looking at the garden outside the windows behind her.

"How do you know?" Gourry asks her.

Lina sighs, "Gourry this is pointless, Zel has no reason to lie to us and Rezo even admitted to turning Zelgadis into a chimera, there is no reason to doubt that Zel was a human once. Besides it's not like there's a race of rock golem/blow demon/human out there running around wild. Zel was a human once enough said."

Pokota nods with an intense expression set on his face as he agrees with Lina's statement. "Then why?" he says again. "Why can't we both be human? I didn't even necessarily want to be human in the first place . . . it just. IT JUST ISN'T FAIR." He yells the last part as the injustice of it all weight down on him.

The truth is that this fate for Pokota and Zelgadis is ironic, but it is also tragic. As Pokota and the king begin to brood and reflect on the day's events something dark passes by the windows. The negative emotions that surround them don't go unnoticed. Immediately Gourry fingers his sword. The observant soldier notices the shadow and is not about to take any chances.

"Well, well, well, And here I thought the young prince would be overjoyed at becoming a scrawny human again, imagine my surprise at coming here and finding an emotional feast from the very person who has had their very wish granted. Extraordinary," Xellos says as he appears in the seat next to Gourry. Xellos pours himself a cup of tea and smiles at the gloomy people around the table. Well, Gourry isn't gloomy, but he does have a slight pain in his back from carrying Zelgadis that is bothering him. No matter the pain, Xellos enjoys it all.

"Hi Xellos!" Gourry says releasing his grip from his sword.

"Ah ha, so you knew that they were trying to become human," Lina says and she smiles at Xellos in her all knowing way.

"Of course I did miss Lina, why wouldn't I." Xellos looks around the table, "but it really is a shame. It seems that the experiment wasn't a complete success and here I was looking forward to seeing cute little Zel human again."

Lina glares at Xellos and Pokota angrily gets to his feet. "Xellos what are you doing here? You should leave!"

"My, my calm down. We mustn't over exert ourselves now should we?" Xellos calmly says with his eyes still closed. Lina glances at Pokota sternly as if relaying a secret message to him. Pokota hesitates, but shakily takes a seat again. Pokota hates listening to Lina's advice, but he just doesn't have his usual incentive and strength at the moment. Lina is grateful for little favors.

"Why didn't it work Xellos?" Lina asks.

"Oh Lina, whatever do you mean?" Xellos says.

"You know Zelgadis wanted to become a human, don't you remember?" Gourry asks with concern to the person sitting beside him. Gourry looks down at his plate and starts to lick it clean. It is a wonder Gourry even tries to join in on these conversations.

"You're right Gourry, how embarrassing, but I'm afraid I can't tell you Lina." Xellos says.

"Xellos!" Lina says with her teeth clenched.

"Yes, Lina?"

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Why are you asking him?" Pokota say's with a scowl, his patience for Lina and Xellos is wearing thin again. Like a popped balloon being stretched thin. "I know he helped save us, but I still don't trust him."

"Xellos may be a monster, but he isn't a liar," Lina says confidently, she has used this line before and as far as this author is concerned, Lina must be right. Lina continues while turning to Xellos with a smirk. "It's just a matter of asking the right question." Almost as certain as monsters need to destroy the world, it is certain to Lina that the trickster priest will not lie.

"Why do you assume I know?" Xellos says.

"Just a hunch," Lina says as she confidently leans back in her chair. She might be half guessing, but her hunches are hardly ever wrong. "Well it's late and I for one don't wish to sit around here all night. And Pokota, when you're up to it I'd love to have you make another Sword of Light." Her timing could not have been more perfect for asking Pokota for this request.

Pokota is taken aback by the quick change in the conversation. "Uhhh, sure, okay." Pokota says, only half understanding what he has just agreed to.

"You mean you'll really make me another sword!" Gourry asks as he happily jumps up from his seat. For once he is actually paying attention.

"Wait . . . whut . . . I . . ." Pokota comes to grips with what he has just agreed to and lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to bed." He says instead as Lina gives a victory sign. Her perfect plan that actually wasn't a plan is beginning to take action. She knows that Pokota can't say no at this point.

"Bed sounds good to me too," Gourry says as he follows the prince out of the room. The King quietly makes his way behind them putting a protective hand around his son's shoulder. At first Pokota is uncomfortable by the kind gesture, he isn't a little toy anymore, but he smiles and silently appreciates the gesture. Before the king leaves the room though, he takes note that Xellos and Lina aren't following them. He nods towards Lina and closes the door behind them knowing perfectly well that this is a conversation he isn't supposed to be a part of. The room goes silent.

"The dark lord hasn't been reborn has he?" Lina asks.

"Not since your adventure with Luke and Rezo's ghost." Xellos replies.

"Is the Lord of Nightmares on the prowl," Lina continues.

"Of course not, Miss Lina." Xellos laughs.

"I believe that Zelgadis should have been cured today, and normally I wouldn't really care about his obsession with his skin condition. But he is my friend," Lina says. "Pokota is right, this should have worked. From what I understand they recreated their own bodies by using fragments of themselves. A tedious process, but just like the ability to create a copy, it is possible. Zelgadis and Pokota were not cursed necessarily, it is a combination of experimentation and magic that created their bodies and it is by the same means by which they could return to normal, right? That is why both of them are so weak. But Zelgadis didn't turn back into a human and yet he still has the side effects. In fact I'd say he has it worse since he never made it to dinner. So something or someone tampered with the experiment today. Pokota's machine is left undamaged, but Zelgadis's machine is in shambles. I highly doubt it was any of the priests because they had all been drained of their magic and they were nowhere near the machine, which leaves me to assume that someone else is involved. Am I right so far?"

"I am truly impressed Miss Lina. You amaze me with your power of deduction on these matters, which is one of the reasons I love following you around." Xellos says. Lina cocks an eyebrow and Xellos continues, "Something strange is afoot it seems, very interesting indeed."

When Lina remains patient, Xellos continues, "You are right on these assumptions about our precious Zelgadis Miss Lina, as far as I am aware at least. Something is stopping Zelgadis from becoming human so I doubt whether another attempt at the same experiment would be successful. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he has a new curse on him, wouldn't that be fun. I'm sure all of the slayers will have their work cut out for them."

"But Xellos . . ." Lina starts and is cut off as Xellos raises his finger and wags it back and forth. He doesn't need to say it for Lina to understand what he means. It's a secret; it always is, although I still wonder why? Xellos smiles smugly at Lina as he teleports inches away from her face. "Now you be good Lina and please be watchful over your precious friends, I won't always be around." Xellos says as he begins to reach his hand towards one of Lina's pockets

Lina clenches her fist and whispers under her breath, "Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. . ." Xellos is so focused on getting the item out of her pocket that it takes him a moment to figure out what is going on. He is very close to getting his desired article. "Fireball!"

The fireball flies out the window missing the Mazoku completely, but the spell serves its purpose. Xellos was only playing with her, and now the game is over. Lina puts her hands on her hips and after a moment's pause leaves the room. She'll leave the broken window carnage to other people; right now she wants to get some sleep. First she stops by Zelgadis's room. He is still sleeping, but it is not a comfortable sleep. His fists are clenched and his jaw is tight as he subtly gnaws his molars back and forth. She sits next to his bed and thinks back on Xellos's words.

A curse huh? Lina thinks to herself. It makes sense, the rips in his clothing suggests this along with the passed out priests. Whoever did this, forcibly sealed the magic from the experiment from entering Zelgadis's body while possibly forcing something else into him, all while putting a sleep spell on the witnesses. The experiment requires a lot of power, but it wouldn't cause every mage there to pass out. It was meant to look like an accident, but Lina is confident that this is no mishap. Lina snaps her fingers and casts a Flow Break spell over Zelgadis. She is disappointed to find that it has no effect, so much for a curse. Perhaps if she had cast it immediately after the experiment it may have worked, maybe. She rests her chin against her right hand as she thinks about what she is going to do about this. Well, Zelgadis will do what he always does. He'll probably go off on his own again, but he can't keep running forever.

_Authors Note: Hopefully the explanation for the 'cure' experiment in this chapter makes sense. I put a lot of thought into what Lina would figure out on her own and what she wouldn't, so some of the mystery still remains. On another note Xellos is a pain. The next chapter will welcome Amelia into the cast along with some interaction fluff._


	4. Explanations! Amelia is where?

Chapter Four: Explanations! Amelia is where?

The next day Lina begins pestering a now human Pokota about making a new Sword of Light, but the prince keeps dodging the issue. When the two begin to become more physical in their motives Gourry intervenes and asks Pokota out right about what is bothering the young prince. The group has found themselves roaming the palace gardens. Pokota usually comes here to relax and reflect. It is usually a place to escape. Today he finds no solitude in the refreshing trees and lush lawns. Pokota searches Gourry's face for some kind of release from his predicament, but the blond knight is only wistfully dreaming of a new sword.

Begrudgingly Pokota answers Gourry, "It isn't a simple matter to remake the Sword of Light. Originally it was created on another world as you hopefully know. My people were able to study it and concoct a way to create another duplicate Sword of Light, but . . ." Pokota grumbles, and only continues after seeing Gourry's more than hopeful expression continue to shine on his face. "It's dangerous and my county doesn't have the materials necessary to create another. Besides we could barley attempt the last experiment we accomplished . . . not to mention that my county is dead against bringing questionable experimentation back into the country. The purpose of the last project was a cure, not a weapon."

"But it's the Sword of Light!" Lina says with determinations. "It is one of the noblest causes in the world; it isn't a weapon of mass destruction. It's a force of good!"

Pokota tries not to laugh as he listens to Lina's more than flowery words. "You expect me to believe that coming from you Lina!" Pokota says. His eyes are flaming at Lina and her incompetence. "You're a flat chested selfish little girl who has no right to sprout a noble speech like that." Pokota starts to calm down as Lina begins to get riled up. Lina is not pleased with Pokota's description of herself. Before she can counter Pokota continues in a tone that suggests his superiority over Lina. "A justice speech coming from Amelia is one thing, but coming from you it's just sad. The great sorceress supreme reduced to this, mm, mm, mm." He shakes his head is mock shame. It feels good to jab nonsense with Lina once more.

Pokota may look different in appearance, but after a good night's rest he is back to his normal self. Much to Lina's irritation.

"Did you just say my chest is flat!" Lina screams as a fire ball materializes in her hand. Her chest has actually developed a bit over time, but Pokota isn't interested in that. Pokota laughs as he dodges her attack and springs a wind attack towards her. It isn't wise of Pokota to use magic at the moment, after all he has a new body, but he is having too much fun to remember that right now. They dance along the courtyard as the servants in the vicinity cringe. They are currently fixing Lina's window damage from last night and are praying to whoever is in charge of this world that Lina and Pokota will not destroy anything else. The two young people make their way around the lawn, popping in and out of the shrubbery every now and again. Sometimes they are completely out of view from Gourry's perspective. Gourry is enjoying the show and isn't worried in slightest, even when Lina isn't in view. He just shakes his head and let's Lina have her fun.

"Hello Mr. Gourry where is Mr. Zelgadis?"

Everyone stops, that is, Lina and Pokota stop, Gourry isn't moving anyway.

Amelia is standing before Gourry. She looks as beautiful as ever but one glance at her hair, worried expression, and heaving chest tells Gourry that she has only one thing on her mind. Lina peaks out from under a bush and also notices that the girl has grown a little since she last saw her. Amelia is also wearing a slightly different outfit. The princess has a similar top on, but she is wearing a blue skirt with tight black shorts underneath it. She has also obviously just arrived at the palace because she still has her traveling pack hoisted over one of her shoulders. The little skirmish between Pokota and Lina doesn't faze her at all; Pokota is still making his way through the flowers so Amelia doesn't see him and his new 'older' look. Gourry smiles at the princess and enthusiastically offers his help, "I know where he is," Gourry says and begins to walk by Amelia's side leading her back inside the palace.

"Thank you mister Gourry," she says.

Lina looks at Pokota as he tumble onto the lawn and the two follow Gourry and Amelia a short distance behind them.

"Why is she here?" Lina asks Pokota. Lina says this in a near whisper as to not catch the attention of the princess in front of them. The late morning light glistens over the palace walls leaving their faces in a soft glow. Today is a beautiful day, aside from the ruckus Lina and Pokota have been causing.

"Zelgadis writes her quite often," Pokota says. "He sent her a letter the day we started preparing the experiment. He didn't tell Amelia what he was up to, but Zelgadis did tell her that he was visiting Taforashia."

"Well," Lina says. "At least he didn't tell her that he found a cure, than she might be expecting something, but . . . why does she look so worried?"

"Maybe that's because . . . I also sent her a letter." Pokota says. He looks down at the tiled floor as he remembers the letter and the day he sent it.

Lina looks at him and raises an eye brow. She wants the whole scoop, not just a sample cup of vanilla ice cream. She wants it all with triple portions!

"I told her that he possibly found a cure and that things might be different the next time she saw us." Pokota unconsciously blushes. "I thought it would make her happy to know the whole truth. I guess that wasn't such a good idea."

"But that doesn't explain why she looks so worried," Lina says. Amelia's emotions were always easy to read and it is obvious to both magic users that something is bothering the princess. "Shouldn't she be happy, especially after seeing you human?" By mistake Lina has said this a little louder than necessary and nearly runs into Amelia as she waits in front of Zelgadis's door.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Mister Pokota!" Amelia says with guilt pouring into her conscious. She quickly turns towards Pokota and looks him up and down. The truth is that she hasn't had the opportunity to see him yet, Pokota was still in the shrubbery when she arrived. "Congratulations, I am so glad you turned back to normal!" Amelia's guilt disappears as she hugs Pokota fiercely, her happiness cascades in bucket loads out of her person as she hugs her friend. Pokota doesn't immediately react, merely blushing upon contact with the princess, but he soon regains himself hugging her back before slowly taking her by the shoulders distancing themselves from each other. Amelia has a good heart, maybe too good.

"Thanks Amelia," Pokota says and he forces a smile on his face. "You probably want to check on Zelgadis though right? He . . ." Pokota stops and whispers the rest of his statement. "He isn't human."

Amelia is obviously sad upon hearing this, but after just a moment she smiles a sweet little smile remembering the Zelgadis she cares about. Her thoughtful expression returns and she nods. "I'm sure it's been hard on him then, but I just . . ." Amelia begins, but stammers a little which is quite unlike the perfect princess to falter in her speech. It's not that she didn't want Zelgadis to become human, she just knew that Zelgadis wouldn't be human the next time she saw him. She learned from an outside source that Zelgadis would still be a chimera, but it never stops her from hoping nonetheless. Amelia has other concerns aside from Zelgadis's cure though. "I just . . . have a bad feeling that's all."

Gourry knocks on the door in front of them as soon as Amelia is ready, "Hey Zelgadis there's someone here to see you."

Amelia blushes slightly at Gourry's wording, but quickly says, "It's Amelia, Mister Zelgadis."

When no immediate response is heard Lina pushes past the group and slams the door open. Lina is not one to wait idle in hallways. Zelgadis is standing by an open window and it is obvious to Lina that he was trying to run away. He was probably caught off guard though when he heard Amelia's voice. Or maybe there is another reason, Lina thinks as she carefully studies Zelgadis. It's as if she is examining a cookie jar thief.

Amelia rushes to Zelgadis's side, "Are you alright Mister Zelgadis?" She asks.

"You weren't trying to run away were you Zel?" Lina says. She knows him too well; he's always trying to go off on his own.

"Miss Lina, Zelgadis would never do something like that." Amelia says in her friend's defense. Zelgadis blushes and looks away as Amelia looks up at him with her large blue caring eyes. He quickly recomposes himself and turns back towards Amelia, "It's good to see you, but why are you here?"

"Well," Amelia looks back briefly at Pokota. Obviously she isn't supposed to know that Zelgadis tried another cure, she may be a bit naive at times but she isn't an idiot. Zelgadis figure that Amelia would expect to see him human after seeing Pokota, but knows that Amelia is trying to be polite. Amelia continues, "Well, since you were so close I thought I would come and visit you here. Besides, my father wanted me to give you this." She takes the pack off her back and hands it to Zelgadis. "Since you are in service to Seyruun he wanted to give you these clothes as a symbol of our friendship." She looks at him trying to hide the blush that is threatening to shoot across her face.

Zelgadis takes it and nods, "Thank you, I needed some new clothes anyway." Especially since his spare set now has holes in it. Honestly, he probably needed a costume change ever since episode five.

Amelia's face brightens at Zelgadis's acceptance of the gift, but Zelgadis doesn't doubt for one moment that this is the only reason Amelia is here. Phil doesn't spoil Amelia that much does he? Zelgadis can also tell that she is hiding something, in fact so can Lina, but they both remain silent. Amelia isn't good at hiding her true intentions from them, just watch episode one of season two and it is clear to see.

Lina smirks, it is obvious to her that Zelgadis wanted to escape the room through the window, but then Lina notices something as Zelgadis takes the bundle from Amelia. Amelia can't get a good look at his movements with the bundle between her gaze and his arms, but Lina see's it clearly. Zelgadis is shaking.

"Let me change into them," Zelgadis says, distracting Amelia from his momentary weakness.

"Lunch will be served soon, so when you're done you should meet us in the dining hall. After all you haven't had any breakfast yet." Pokota says and adds under his breath, "Maybe Lina and Gourry won't eat it all this time." Zelgadis nodes as Amelia happily leaves the room with the others following behind her. They each fall into conversation with one another on their way to lunch until Lina purposefully pulls away from the royal pair to fall into step with Gourry. Something is on her mind, and she wants to tell someone. "Gourry did you notice anything off with Zel?"

Instead of dawning a thoughtful expression and taking precious minutes to think of a competent answer Gourry immediately answers, "Zelgadis is in pain." He says simply with concern laced in his voice.

"I thought so," Lina says. Gourry may be stupid, but he is a talented fighter who can read other warriors continence easily. Lina figures that Zelgadis will be fine, but she now has another reason explaining why Zelgadis didn't jump out the window. Zelgadis is stubborn but always considers his abilities before throwing himself into a battle, or in this case out of a window. That and Amelia probably helped in his decision as well.

"Well, we'll need to talk to him later about that, for now let's eat." Lina says cheerfully. Her intentions are good, but between you and me she will probably forget to ask him until its too late.

"You don't think he'll try to leave again do you?" Gourry says. Lina nearly falters as she realizes that someone besides herself noticed Zelgadis's true intentions. Gourry has been on a roll recently. She shouldn't be surprised.

"Naw, now that Amelia's here he won't," Lina says. Zelgadis may not admit it out loud but he liked Amelia's company. She's his friend and Zelgadis see's Amelia as part of his new family.

Zelgadis eventually joins the group for lunch and the conversation is nice. Good friends catching up on old times. Not to mention the window behind Lina is fixed, not that she notices. The topic of Pokota turning human and Zelgadis remaining a chimera can't be avoided though, so the group explains to Amelia what happened. Zelgadis is not at all thrilled at sharing this information with Amelia. She immediately starts to fawn over him and gives a justice speech that heaven is sure to be proud of. This kind of attention from Amelia makes Zelgadis's completely miserable, his guise as the heartless mystical swordsman is a complete joke with the way Amelia is carrying on. Amelia takes little notice and does her best to cheer up her friend. Deep down Zelgadis appreciates the attention.

Lina next tells Amelia how Pokota is going to recreate The Sword of Light for Gourry. Amelia praises Pokota and his noble purpose in helping Gourry with his problem. Pokota tries to explain that he hasn't agreed to anything, but after seeing Amelia's confused expression he tries to make an excuse for his apparent selfishness. For some reason he wants to impress Amelia. "It's not that I don't want to, but my country is still recovering, and we just completed the human transformation which used a lot of resources. I mean we just don't have the means. Yeah, that's it; another experiment would be imposable right now." He is just making excuses.

"Oh," Amelia says. She begins to feel bad for Pokota. After all, he has such a noble cause but no means to actually accomplish it. Amelia can't take it. "Don't worry about it Mr. Pokota, if you guys come back with me to Seyruun I'm sure Daddy would love to help. Nothing can stop such a righteous cause and it is imposable to ignore, or I am not the princess of Seyruun. We have plenty; it would be our great honor to serve you all in this virtuous quest!"

Pokota blinks and winces at Amelia's words as Lina hides an evil chuckle. This played right into her hands; she couldn't have planned it out any better. In one last feeble attempt to get out of his predicament Pokota looks at his father. "But my country needs me right now, I can't just walk away."

His father smiles, "I think it would be good for you to travel with your friends, you could use the break considering all you have been through recently." The kind father is being honest, to his son's annoyance. The king is well aware that Pokota has a special bond with the people sitting at the table.

Pokota shrinks back into his seat imagining the horrors that awaited him, traveling with Lina is going to be anything but a vacation. He is about to just flat out refuse, but after looking at his father and Amelia he just can't bring himself to say no. Besides, going out traveling again is somewhat appealing to the young man. This time he won't be seen as a freak either, people will take him seriously. He now has the body of a growing teen rather than a stuffed animal. "Alright I'll go." He says.

Amelia and Lina both stand and shout with glee, each for entirely different reasons. Lina is shouting something along the lines of "I win, I win!" over and over again. Than Amelia turns to Zelgadis, "You'll come with us right, Mr. Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis sighs, "I guess I can accompany you to Seyruun. I can figure out where to go from there and see if Prince Phil needs me to travel anywhere for him."

Amelia smiles at him with obvious relief on her face. Maybe this way she can prevent that vision from coming true. Lina takes Gourry by the arm and begins to drag him out of the room, "Come on guys let's get ready."

Pokota grudgingly follows after the two with Amelia and Zelgadis making their way behind him. They fall into a comfortable silence. Neither have anything to say, so they simply enjoy each other's company, but Zelgadis can tell that something is wrong. Amelia has something to say, but she isn't saying it. He enjoys the silence, but confronts her as they reach his room. "Is something bothering you Amelia?" Zelgadis asks. It is a beautiful afternoon with a slight cool breeze coming through Zelgadis's open window. He hadn't bothered closing it when he left his room earlier. Zelgadis enjoyed having a quiet moment with Amelia like this and part of him doesn't care about Amelia's problems, but he also doesn't appreciate being lied to.

Amelia hesitates and contemplates telling Zelgadis about the strange dreams Sylphiel has been having recently. They were disturbing to say the least. Sylphiel had told Amelia about them right before she left Seyruun. In the vision, Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis were chained and gagged being pulled apart into blackness by a monster behind each of them. In the vision the three managed to undo their bounds and attack the monsters, but as soon as the monsters fall to their bloody deaths each friend becomes a monster themselves. Sylphiel didn't feel comfortable sharing her other dreams, but she admitted that all of them shared a similar premise. One dream even showed Zelgadis killing all of them, but Sylphiel never told Amelia about it. As for Amelia, she tries not to believe in superstitions, but with Sylphiel she knows that such visions should not be ignored. It could be a warning to help them towards some noble purpose.

"Amelia?" Zelgadis say's again snapping Amelia out of her grave thoughts.

"Well I'm just glad you're alright, I'm sure everything will be fine now that we're all together again. Companions that stand together have nothing to fear." Amelia say's instead. "We should get ready, bye." With that she leaves Zelgadis staring after her, it is unlike Amelia to say things cryptically. It bothers him, but what can he do? Zelgadis tries not to let Amelia's secret bother him, he has other things to worry about anyway. For example, finding a way to sneak away from the group before getting pulled into another meaningless Lina adventure. Not only that, but Zelgadis has the nagging urge to figure out what went wrong with his cure.

_Authors Note: Not much happens in this chapter, just some fun dialoged. The next chapter has a little more action. Hopefully the Sylphiel 'vision' idea is acceptable._


	5. Fight! A journey is never easy!

Chapter Five: Fight! A journey is never easy!

They set off the next day on horses ridding towards Seyruun, well almost everyone. Zelgadis walks near Amelia and Pokota as they casually talk about Seyruun and Taforashia's well being. The Slayers are also traveling with a few of Amelia's soldiers as well, just so you know, she didn't travel to Taforashia alone. Zelgadis doesn't want to attempt riding a horse, after all no horse would appreciate his weight.

The terrain around Taforashia is very lush, with elderly and well developed trees surrounding the ancient paths. With the disappearance of the mysterious fog that once protected the city, the journey is quite enjoyable. In order to make better time though, the group begins traveling at a quick trot. Zelgadis keeps up and even offers to go on ahead of the group to let King Phil know that they are almost there. Amelia insists that Zelgadis not waste his strength although Lina thinks it's a great idea. After all if Zelgadis lets Phil know of their arrival in advanced then they are sure to have a feast waiting for them. As they debate Zelgadis and Gourry turn towards their right. Both become aware that something is watching them in the dense shrubbery.

"Hold it right there!" a young female voice calls to them from beyond the wall of trees. A form jumps from the brush, hopping from Gourry's head right in front of Lina. "Give it back," a girl say's as she braces herself in front of Lina's horse. The horse backs up a little, but Lina roughly grabs the reins and points at the girl.

"For the last time I didn't steal it! And you can have it!" Lina says as she comes up alongside the girl. The rest of the group just stares, even Gourry, who can't recall where he has seen this girl before. Pokota turns towards Gourry to ask him, but quickly realizes that such a question is pointless. It's written all over Gourry's face.

"I don't want it… Clair, right?" Lina say's as she reaches into her pocket and attempts to retrieve the box.

"But . . . that means" the girl say's, and is cut short when a chilling gurgling shriek erupts behind the traveling company. Immediately the girl screams and runs for her life. The others turn around to be met with a mammoth of a beast. It's a beautiful sight. No, it isn't a beautiful sight for our heroes, but I'm sure the beast's mother would be impressed.

Gourry and Zelgadis move into position in front of the beast as the spell casters fall behind them and prepare themselves. Gourry lunges ahead and slashes at the creatures head as Zelgadis distracts it from underneath. The animal's eyes are close together making it difficult for the creature to keep track of the warrior's movements, but it doesn't have to. With a mighty fling of its right arm Gourry and Zelgadis are nearly flung away as the two quickly jump to avoid the beast's large appendage.

"Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand," Lina and Amelia call out together "FIREBALL!"

Pokota launches a spell after the girls as Amelia's soldier's crowd around the creature. Gourry leads another attack. Unfortunately, Gourry's sword gets stuck in their enemy's hide. Zelgadis flings his own new sword to Gourry so he can continue his precise attacks as Zelgadis readies a spell. The girls and Pokota continue bombarding the creature with fireballs in between attacks made by Gourry.

The men begin getting knocked out as the creature enters a blind fury at the nuisances surrounding him. One moment the creature is enjoying a nice nap in a cave and the next moment he is out in the bright sunlight with puny people attacking him.

Zelgadis completes his spell as Pokota calls to the remaining men to fall back. "Infinite Earth, mother of all things. DUG HAUT!" Zelgadis calls as the girls levitate into the air with Gourry in tow. They fling Gourry down onto the now immobilized beast as Gourry crashes Zelgadis's sword into its skull. With spurts of blood flying, the nearly blind creature falls to the ground with a sickening thud. It's a shame the monster couldn't explain itself, otherwise its death might have been avoided, but what's done is done.

The group heals the wounded and turns away from the gruesome scene only to be faced with two more monsters of the same species. "What!" Lina says, this isn't fair, as she readies another spell. They all spring into action once again as the confused and nearly blind beasts attack. The creatures attack with more violence than their deceased companion. Perhaps seeing their dead friend killed by puny humans infuriates them.

The group is onto killing the second beast when Zelgadis catches a voice with his sensitive ears. "Life born of the hardest stone formed of weakest flesh . . ." The voice is familiar, but it isn't Rezo's voice.

The group doesn't hear what Zelgadis does and they continue to fight frantically against the creature. Lina glances around at her companions and can easily see that their stamina is running out. She is about to prepare a dragon slave when Zelgadis swiftly moves past them, forcibly taking his sword from Gourry 's hand and launching another Dug Haut spell without warning his friends. Everyone dashes away as pillars of earth shoot up into the air. Zelgadis launches himself from one of the spikes as he mercilessly brings one attack after another onto his foes. He uses a Van Rehl, quickly followed by a Dynast Bras and Vlave Howl. Lina hears and see's some other attacks as well that she has never seen him do before. The monster falls, but Zelgadis continues to attack it heartlessly.

Amelia calls out Zelgadis's name, but he doesn't react so Lina does the next best thing.

"Demona crystal," Lina calls as she smashes the butt end of her dagger against his head as hard as she can. At first he doesn't react but he soon slumps to the side and begins rubbing his head.

"Lina, what was that for?" Zelgadis says. He holds his head in pain and embarrassment.

"That was for stealing my thunder," Lina says as if it is the best and only reason that would make sense. Amelia comes running towards them.

"Are you alright Mister Zelgadis, that was amazing!" she says with worry and awe clenched in each of her hands. "You surely had the fire of justice burning inside you to display such courage and power."

"I'm fine," Zelgadis says as he dusts his new outfit off.

"Amelia is that you!" a gruff voice calls from the other side of one of the large dead bloody bodies in front of them.

"Daddy!" Amelia says as she makes her way over the carcass that Zelgadis had just defeated. "Daddy we're over here, we're okay! Justice has prevailed"

"Amelia my precious!" the voice cries as the rest of the gang imagine the enormous bear hug that Amelia is probably receiving on the other side of the dead animal.

They all make their way to Seyruun together as Amelia explains to her father why Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Pokota are with her. That and why Pokota is human. Amelia tries to avoid telling her father about the monsters that attacked them. She doesn't want to worry him. While Amelia is busy speaking with her father, Lina falls into step with her other companions. "Zelgadis, what was that back there?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Zelgadis says. He doesn't show any emotion on his face or in his voice. It is the chimera's typical response in such situations, but this time he honestly doesn't know what she is implying. He doesn't remember the epic part he played in the battle, although he does feel drained of his magic pool more than usual. Some of the spells he used required a lot of magic, more than a typical attack like Dynast Bras. With a large pool like his he isn't accustomed to feeling this way, but ever since the human attempt he hasn't quite felt himself anyway.

"Don't play dumb Zel, you took down that last beast by yourself." Lina says with frustration in her voice. When Zelgadis doesn't respond Lina continues, "Zel don't shut me out, you know I'll find out anyway."

"You know she will. She always does," Gourry says to Lina's right while Pokota only nod in annoyance. The prince hates to agree, but it is true. Some things never change; Lina will always be a slave driver over her men.

Zelgadis scratches his head out of aggravation and quickens his pace in front of them. "You are making a big fuss out of nothing," He says before he falls into step beside Amelia. She smiles at him as Phil extends a gracious hello to Zelgadis.

"Zelgadis is hiding something," Gourry says as he watches Zelgadis with Amelia. "But Zel wouldn't lie to us...would he?"

"Hmm," Lina thinks for a moment before voicing her opinion aloud. She loves a good mystery, and is thoroughly enjoying this new challenge. "Both Amelia and Zel are hiding something. Although their secrets are probably not related to each other."

"Really," Pokota says. "but what would they be hiding."

"I can tell that Amelia is relieved to have us going to Seyruun with her, as for Zel. . ." Lina only pauses for a moment. "I wish I could see his eyes after that sporadic attack of his. I don't think he was aware of what he was doing, so maybe he really doesn't know what happened."

"That attack of his was a bit vicious," Pokota agrees. "Amelia always talks about how calculating he is, that last attack didn't seem very strategic to me. More like a kamikaze."

"Well Gourry and I will keep an eye on him, you just concentrate on recreating that sword," Lina tells Pokota. She is changing the subject again.

"And what will you give me in return?" Pokota says. He is ready to play Lina's game now.

"What do you mean 'give you'," Lina says as she turns on her heals and glares at the teenage boy. He returns her glare with equal vigor and raises an eyebrow as well. Lina wouldn't admit it, but he looks really cute right now. Crossing his arms over his chest as he walks forward, he clarifies his statement for Lina's benefit. That last stamen is meant to be taken as sarcasm.

"You didn't think I was going to give it to you for free did you? You owe me you flat chested cheat! You may have got me to agree to this stupid project, but you better give me something in return. Otherwise you can forget about receiving the sword when I'm done, I might just keep it for myself," Pokota says.

Lina's face goes blazing red as she unsuccessfully attempts to contain her anger. "You selfish pipsqueak!" Gourry quickly puts a hand on Lina's shoulder.

"We would be happy too, after all it will probably take a lot of work," Gourry says. He is sincere and is truly grateful that someone is even attempting to remake his precious family sword. Maybe his family will forgive him for losing the last one. Lina lets it go for now, but don't think for one moment that she will let it slide. "What would you like us to give you in return?" Gourry asks the young prince.

Pokota stares at them for a moment blankly, he hadn't thought of what he would actually want in return. He didn't think that far ahead. But he doesn't want Lina to know that, so he covers it up. "Ohh, I'll let you know. When I think you're ready for it." Pokota says with a sly and mischievous expression sliding across his face. He wants Lina to get something powerful, magical, expensive, and something that will take her far far away. He just doesn't know if this item has a name.

"You don't know do you?" Lina pesters.

"Uh, ah, Prince Phil! How did you know we were here?" Pokota calls to the tall brute ahead of him.

The said brute looks back and calls to them, "A teenage girl named Clair came running into the capital claiming to have seen a monster with red hair and demon eyes. I knew that it had to be you Miss Lina." Zelgadis also looks back at them just in time to witness Lina's fury in its attempt to erupt on her face once again. He had heard the trio's conversation behind him and it bothers him. What really happened in that battle, he just can't remember? But he is too arrogant to admit his confusion and continues walking on with Amelia and her father, enjoying the small talk they provide.

By the time they reach Seyruun it is early evening and they congregate in the palace dining hall to enjoy a scrumptious meal. The dining hall has a different set up than the one in Taforashia. Paintings line the walls instead of windows that depict the history of Seyruun. If you were to ask Lina whether or not she cares about the paintings you will only hear her muffled voice as her mouth scarf's down the mashed potato in front of her. The priestess Sylphiel joins them as Amelia explains to her father the reason for her companions visit. Phil is thrilled to have them all and is more than willing to provide the young prince Posel with the supplies he needs in his latest sword endeavor. Phil imagines the wonderful deeds that Lina and Gourry will accomplish with this new sword. He proceeds to create a beautiful description of such accomplishments that they have yet to achieve. Lina begins to roll her eyes, but after a threatening side glance from Phil, Lina nearly spits up her drink instead. Phil is no longer so oblivious to her more selfish deeds and he will do his best to keep the sorceress accountable. "This is the reason prince Posel is making a sword is it not?" He asks.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, what other reason would there be?" Lina says as her inner voice cringes and proceeds to imagine all of the things that she wants to do with the sword. It isn't difficult to imagine a crazy red head pouncing on pirates, assassins, bandits, beasts, monsters, and armies as she takes on the world with a sword of light swinging high above her head for the treasures of the world.

"I'm sure Lina will go after treasure actually, but don't worry Phil I'll be careful with the sword," Gourry say's as Lina enjoys her beautifully vicious day dream. Gourry takes the opportunity to steal a piece of steak off her plate.

Phil nods and turns to Zelgadis, "And what are your plans Mister Zelgadis?"

"Do you have any new books?" Zelgadis asks instead.

"Oh yes, Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia says as she eagerly answerers her father's question for him. "In fact we have collected some specifically on magic that might interest you."

Zelgadis smiles at her, it is obvious that she is going out of her way for him, which is sweet of course, but still a little uncomfortable for the chimera. He tries not to react.

"Then I think I'll pay a visit to your library, now if you will excuse me," he gives a curt bow and quickly leaves the group as he heads for the library. Amelia is about to follow after him, but Sylphiel speaks up. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about Miss Amelia" Sylphiel says in her quiet way. She tries to smile but her eyes hold concern behind them, holding back knowledge that is sure to interest the princess. Said princess begins to pout, but quickly regains herself and nods happily instead. "Of course," She says.

Phil nods and adds, "As do I, but only to you Amelia." He turns to the others, "I apologize, but these are personal matters."

Everyone seems interested, but one by one they begin to leave the room. Lina doesn't move. Pokota grumbles at Lina, who sticks her tongue out at him in turn. Gourry pats the teenager on the shoulder and suggests that they go to the library with Zelgadis to pass the time. Gourry waves goodbye and Sylphiel waves back with a blush slightly showing through her small smile. After the two men leave the room the real conversation begins.

"So what's on your mind Sylphiel?" Lina asks as she leans back in her chair picking out the left over steak from her teeth. Sylphiel glances at Phil obviously asking if it is alright to involve Miss Lina. He only nods with a smile and so Sylphiel continues. At first she seems uncomfortable, but as she talks she gains confidence and determination in her purpose. "I had a vision as soon as you left Amelia."

"Wow, Sylphiel, you're having visions now!" Lina says as she looks at the priestess with astonishment. "Huh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you are a priestess of Sairaag."

Sylphiel hides a blush and continues as if Lina hadn't interrupted. "The vision was similar to the others, only this one also included you in it Miss Amelia. As soon as I had the vision I set out after you, but I was attacked by monsters. I-I had to turn back," Amelia puts a hand on the priestess's shoulder and Sylphiel continues. "At first I assumed that if you helped Lina and the others in the previous vision that the catastrophe I saw could be avoided, but now you are a part of it as well. I didn't think it could get any worse, but the next night I had a vision with Xellos's." At this point she gains more force in her story. "I may not have seen him, but I heard Xellos talking to someone. He was talking to a girl who was obviously annoyed with him. It was fine until she started screaming. When I turned to try and see her I saw a woman with long blond hair and a large mace fighting off hordes of monsters, Xellos wasn't there and then the woman's beautiful hair was cut off with a sword."

"That sounds like Filia!" Amelia say's, even Lina's eyes go wide for a moment at hearing the dragons name again. Sylphiel has never seen Filia before, which dashes the ideas that what Sylphiel is seeing are simply vivid dreams. "We have to go save her!" Amelia says as she stands from her chair with a fist ready to rise with an elegant speech to back it up. She is cut short by Lina.

"Hold on a second," Lina says as she waves her hands side to side showing her unbelief. "You're just going to run out of here and assume something is wrong purely based on one of Sylphiel's visions. Has any of her visions come true? In fact when did she even start having visions, if I remember correctly you never had any visions before? Granted you had a connection to unseen things, but that was because of Flagoon."

"Miss Lina you don't think I have already considered that," Amelia says as she defends her stand in the situation. "Just because something is strange or perhaps even foolish doesn't mean it's untrue!"

Sylphiel takes offence at Lina's words as well and stands leaning towards the sorceress, but also eyeing Amelia, "How can you say that, it could be the very will of Ceifeed. You're not always right you know!" She says to Lina who only raises an eyebrow at her. Quickly Sylphiel turns red and tries to regain herself. "I'm sorry Lina, but I really have a strong feeling about this and I will not be silent on the matter."

Lina sighs, "Hey, no reason to get uptight, say it is true, then what? If Xellos is the one responsible none of us are strong enough to take him down. At least with all of us surviving, besides . . ." Lina pauses as she grows thoughtful about Filia and Xellos strange relationship. "I really doubt Xellos would harm Filia. She is his best emotional meal, he wouldn't want her dead." She shakes her head as she imagines Filia chasing the Mazoku around her shop. "If you're so worried about Filia 'Amelia' than just invite her to the palace, after all you did manage to get the rest of us here in order to protect us from Sylphiel's visions. It should be a cinch for you. Xellos doesn't like spending time in Seyruun, too much happiness these days. The safest place is right here."

"Don't you want to face him Miss Lina!" Amelia say's as a fist of justice comes close to her face. After some thought though she changes her stance to that of a confused young woman considering Lina's tendencies. "It's unlike you to hide." Sylphiel and Phil nod their heads as they agree with the princess.

Lina is a bit annoyed, but she keeps her voice even. "I'm not about to go out of my way to talk with that jerk again."

"Again?" Amelia say's. That means Lina has already spoken with the monster priest.

"Look just send Filia a letter, I'm going to relax." Lina heads for the exit just as the left door flies open. A soldier races into the room. The door hits Lina hard, but the deranged soldier doesn't even notice. "My Prince, your father has taken a turn for the worst." Before Lina can figure out how many stars are floating around her head, the three other occupants race out of the room along with the erratic soldier leaving Lina with no one to punch into the astral plain.

Meanwhile, in the library, not much has happened. The only thing noteworthy is that Zelgadis now has a clearer idea of where he wants to go and Pokota is getting a better idea of what he will demand as payment from Lina. Pokota's desired item happens to be in the same direction Zelgadis wants to go, much to the blue man's displeasure, but Pokota reassures the chimera that there is no reason for Zelgadis to actually travel with Lina. Before Zelgadis has a chance to agree or disagree they hear the news of the king's ill health and all conversations come to a halt.

The king is very ill, more so than usual, which is what Phil wanted to tell Amelia earlier in private. Because of the sudden turn for the worse though this leaves Amelia to agree with Lina's plan of simply sending a letter to Filia in hopes that the last golden dragon will be alright. In the hustle and bustle over the king Sylphiel forgets about the urgency of her visions and focuses on healing the dying king. Perhaps her visions are simply a manifestation of her hidden fears, but then why would the author of a story care to include something like visions if it isn't important to the plot? Especially since Sylphiel never has visions in the actual anime series.

A few days later, Zelgadis prepares to leave in search of more information concerning the other worlds created by The Lord of Nightmares. His search in the library gave him the idea to return to the outer worlds for his latest venture. After the failure in Taforashia he is prepared to face his fate, but with recent events his mind begins reconsidering his options, offering him a different perspective on his situation.

Thinking back on Rezo he does not doubt that the old priest was lying about his cure, but Zelgadis also recalls that Rezo distinguished that there was no cure in 'this' world. There could be an answer on another world. Such ambiguity gives Zelgadis hope and now he has another reason for finding a cure, a very important one. Losing one's mind in the middle of a battle is cause for new concerns. He keeps these thoughts to himself as Amelia tries to convince the stubborn chimera to stay in Seyruun. She has her own concerns for the chimera.

Normally when he leaves she is not so vehement in making him stay, even now she tries not to push him, but the change is obvious to Zelgadis. On other occasions she is sad when he leaves, but she is going to stand her ground this time. Amelia doesn't want to risk Sylphiel's visions coming true. As they walk on Zelgadis is becoming irritated by the princess's persistent antics. He has had enough.

"Amelia please stop!" Zelgadis says as he tries to contain his frustration. He tends to be more aggressive because of his demon and golem parts, but he does his best to remain under control in the presence of his friends. Personally I think he just uses his demon and golem parts as an excuse for his already aggressive personality.

Zelgadis thought Amelia had done some growing up, but this is ridicules. "Tell me what's wrong, what aren't you telling me," he says.

Amelia stops and becomes uncomfortable, but the noble princess knows better than to directly lie to her friends face. She tries to not look at the ground as she gazes into Zelgadis's deep blue eyes. As she looks into his handsome face she wishes with all her heart that the monster in the visions will not come take hold of Zelgadis. Amelia takes a deep breath and explains the situation to Zelgadis. "Sylphiel has been having disturbing nightmares that show Lina, Gourry, and you turning into monsters. I don't want that to happen and you'll be safe here in Seyruun. Xellos is also up to something, I know that Miss Lina and Mister Xellos talked recently. Please Mister Zelgadis, it just isn't safe."

Zelgadis is shocked and angered that Amelia would take someone's dreams so seriously. She shouldn't get so worked up about these things, but ever since he arrived in Seyruun he hasn't been in as much pain. No doubt the light magic capital of the world is helping him. But then Amelia mentioned that Xellos is back. So the dirty Mazoku has shown his face once again. Not a good sign, but all of these conditions are not enough to convince Zelgadis to stay.

"I'll stay for a little while, but now more than ever I need to find a cure," Zelgadis says truthfully.

"But Mister Zelgadis, it doesn't matter what you look . . ." she breaks off and starts again. "Please, I don't want anything to happen to you," Amelia says sincerely, with her eyes shooting emotional daggers at him, it takes every ounce of Zelgadis's strength to keep a stoic face.

"Do you know where Lina is," Zelgadis asks changing the topic.

Amelia is caught off guard but she answers with only slight confusion in her voice "She's with Mister Pokota, why?" Amelia asks.

He doesn't say anything right away and after an unseen debate in his mind he turns from Amelia and makes his way back to his room. He was considering talking to Lina about the situation, but decides against it. He isn't interested in getting involved in Lina's ridiculous Sword of Light scheme. "I'll see you later Amelia."

"Alright . . ."

Of course this is a lie on Zelgadis's part and he makes his way out of the city. The streets are calm and a few citizens give Zelgadis a friendly wave as he passes. His appearance in their city is frequent enough for the people to know who he is. They accept him for who he is and Zelgadis appreciates it. As Zelgadis exits the city he doesn't get far before he is met by someone on the road. And to think today was actually starting out so nicely. He knows something is wrong even before he sees it. As soon as Zelgadis recognizes Xellos in his path he pulls out his sword and prepares for the worst.

"Now, now Zelgadis don't get so worked up, I'm only here to make a delivery." Xellos says with his normal dirty smile secreting from him.

In Xellos's arms is a battered and bruised woman who is clutching something unseen in her arms.

"Filia?" Zelgadis says. No sooner had the words left his mouth than the Mazoku disappears un-ceremoniously dropping the dragon maiden in a heap beneath him. She lets out a moan and a muffled curse towards the Mazoku as Zelgadis comes to her side. She is badly battered, but what is most striking is that her hair has been cut.

Xellos floats above them earning a glare from Zelgadis "You should take her back to Seyruun Zelly-poo, can't have you leave the city alone. It's for your own safety." Xellos's voice says before he completely vanishes as his chuckle evaporates with him.

Zelgadis grits his teeth and clenches his fists as he realizes that he has unknowingly entered a game of chess and is a piece being moved against his will. Carefully Zelgadis picks Filia up and notices the bundle in her arms. A small child with aqua hair, black wings, and black feathery arms is cradled there. Zelgadis doesn't waste any more time as he races back to Seyruun. It doesn't take him long to reach the palace with his demon speed and Seyruun is more than willing to help the dragon and the child.

Three Mazoku silently watch at a distance.

Chezem laughs as he watches Filia and Zelgadis escape into the city, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. One might think him charming, except for the shark like grin gracing his lips. "To think Xellos would actually save the golden dragon."

Ditle doesn't laugh; the tall monster is frustrated once again. "Our master's orders were clear; she wanted Filia and her offspring dead! We need to tell her that Xellos is disobeying orders."

"No," Klide says as he puts a shaking hand forward to stop anymore useless thoughts from his companions. "Xellos accomplished his mission perfectly and acquired what he needed from the dragon. Killing her would be pointless, besides. . ." Klide's eyes narrow into slits as he gazes out from beneath his hood. "We need to avoid becoming entangled in Xellos's grand scheme. We are mere dust in comparison to his power." Klide turns his attention back to the capital city as he considers what they should report to their master.

"What does she want that dragon's hair for in the first place," Chezem asks.

"Only Xellos knows the answer to that question," Klide comments. "Keep up your surveillance, I shall report back to the mistress."

_Authors Note: This is the longest chapter, hopefully it isn't too long winded._


	6. Travel! Let's go looking for Trouble!

Chapter Six: Travel! Let's go looking for Trouble!

The slayers group grows weary as they realize that one of Sylphiel's visions has actually come true. Each handles the news differently. Gourry, for one, is simply concerned because a friend that he doesn't remember very well has been hurt, but the others begin to mercilessly question Sylphiel. Even Pokota learns of the priestesses visions, and questions her. He is relieved to find that none of her visions include him in them. He is thrilled, Lina is not.

"Maybe I shouldn't make a sword; I can't very well hand over The Sword of Light to a monster." Pokota says as he begins to get on Lina's nerves once more.

"No one is going to turn into a monster!" Lina says to the young teenager with fire threatening to spew onto his purple head.

As Pokota and Lina begin to sort out their differences yet again, Sylphiel and Amelia discuss possibilities as Gourry and Zelgadis listen, all of their ideas only lead to long winding alley ways with dark dead ends. Maybe Xellos attacked Filia, but then why would he drop her off in Seyruun? Maybe a piece of Shabranigdo has returned, but of course there is no evidence of this. Maybe the monsters that attacked them on road have a master bent on world domination. Perhaps another Mazoku lord has entered the playing field. Is it war? Is it an omen? Are they all just going crazy? Each of them pray that it isn't Rezo again, they have all had enough of him.

"I'm not sure what everyone is so worked up over. I mean, it really is sad that Filia got hurt, but she is safe now right. It is too bad about her hair though." Gourry says as he does his best to follow his friends' conversation. "Shouldn't we help Zelgadis turn human while waiting for The Sword of Light to be finished? It would be scary if Zelgadis was possessed again."

Everyone stares at Gourry, even Lina and Pokota stop their fire attack war to give their companion a baffled look. This is the first time Amelia has heard about Zelgadis being possessed and she is utterly confused. On another note, I wonder if anyone has ever noticed how writers take advantage of the convenience known as Gourry. After all without him the story would get boring rather quickly.

Lina grows thoughtful as she considers the obvious. As far as she can tell their only lead is Zelgadis. He was supposed to turn human, but didn't and ever since that day he has been acting strange and their own problems have escalated. If they want to find their enemy the best way is to use Zelgadis as the bait. "You're right Gourry we should help Zelgadis find his cure, we can't have Zelgadis turn into a monster." Lina says.

Zelgadis almost goes pale; the day that Lina offered to help him was the day of disaster. Lina never, ever, offers to help him, unless she is after something else that happens to correspond with his goals. It doesn't help that he now knows that Pokota must have told Lina about his desired payment for The Sword of Light, things just aren't going Zelgadis's way. He also knows that when Lina sets her mind to something there is no fighting against it. "I'm already a monster; you don't have to worry about that," He says, desperately trying to get out of this hole Lina has dug around him. "Besides doesn't Lina need to find that artifact for Pokota."

"Oh Mister Zelgadis you aren't a monster!" Amelia says as she comforts her friend, misinterpreting his intentions entirely. "And besides I'm sure Lina can help you while finding a gift for Pokota." Zelgadis just wants Lina to forget about ever mentioning to help him. "Don't worry Mister Zelgadis we'll find this evil man and put a stop to his malicious plans." Amelia says, she doesn't completely understand what danger Zelgadis is in, but she doesn't need to.

"I think I'm going to die," Zelgadis mumbles under his breath.

"We should set out at once!" Amelia says with enthusiasm falling from her like confetti in a birthday card.

"But Amelia you can't go with your grandfather dying" Sylphiel says as she gently reminds the princess of the duty to her country and family during this time. Amelia doesn't respond but nods her head, embarrassed that she forgot. She doesn't want to leave her father during this critical time. Pokota is about to speak up, but Lina interrupts him.

"You need to stay and finish that sword, we might need it to defeat this new foe." Lina says as Pokota makes a face at her. She continues. "Ha, and don't worry Pokota, you'll get your payment" Lina says before the prince gets any ideas. She then turns to Sylphiel, "What about you?"

Sylphiel is surprised that Lina is asking her opinion, but even if Lina wouldn't admit it out loud, she cares about her friends, including Sylphiel. Gourry nods at Sylphiel to encourage her and she blushes in response before answering.

"Well if I have any more visions it could benefit you, but I also don't want to leave the king. I am the most experienced healer in Seyruun at the moment." Sylphiel says. "I will find another way to help you when the time comes. I promise."

"Well than we'll set out tomorrow, right Zel" Lina says as she jabs the chimera playfully in the ribs. She doesn't jab his chest too hard, after all he is made of stone. He can't really feel it anyway.

The next day the small group of Slayers sets out with a nervous Amelia looking after them from the gate. Watching them go reminds her of Sylphiel's original vision. Just the three of them going off on their own. She absentmindedly bites her lower lip as she does her best to continue on in her normal optimism, but she is still worried. Well, Zelgadis is sure to keep in contact with her and that is a comforting thought. After one final glance from the gate she leaves to find Pokota, the prince would appreciate some help in his ambitious project to recreate the sword and she needs to keep busy.

Pokota is hard at work and dreaming of what kind of compensation Lina will bring back for him from the Outer Lands. Pokota has given Lina a list of things he wants with the promise of adding more if he doesn't find the items worthwhile. Of course he can always just keep the sword for himself, which causes a conniving smile to slip across his face. Lina thinks she's so tough, Yeah Right! What does she know, he thinks to himself. The big headed flat chested jerk, he continues in thought as he works, but what about Zelgadis. Pokota still feels slightly guilty over the situation, but what can he do. Maybe he is over looking something; he hasn't had much opportunity to even think about the failure in Taforashia with all that has been going on. Now he's busy working on this stupid sword and has sent Lina on a quest that happens to get in Zelgadis's way. Everything he does just seems to get the chimera into more trouble. As he mopes, Pokota tries to remember the experiment and what happened in those days, but nothing immediately comes to mind.

"Do you need any help Mister Pokota?" Amelia says as she seems to magically appear behind him, catching Pokota off guard. The room he is located in is one of the many towers of the Seyruun castle. The room is well lit, with many high windows offering a beautiful view of the city and sky. Surrounding Pokota are tables piled with equipment and notes he has gathered over the last couple of days, but with Lina around he wasn't able to accomplish much. She was always in his way and bothering him. Moreover he has a problem with asking for help. He can't do everything by himself. Physically he isn't strong enough to move the equipment yet, like the tables, where they need to be, especially with his new body. He still needs to build up his strength.

"Uh, na, no, I'm fine." He says as he fidgets with the metal in front of him. She smiles at him.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asks again. She is trying hard to keep herself occupied. She doesn't want to think about her grandfather or worry about her friends. Besides she genuinely wants to help the prince in his noble cause. If she cannot help Lina, Gourry or Zelgadis with their journey than she most certainly will help the ones that she is near.

"Well," Pokota looks around him and realizes once again that he isn't strong enough to move the equipment where it needs to be. Even with a more mature body, he isn't quite ready for the physical task. No sooner has the request left his mouth than Amelia has the guards and anyone on hand helping Pokota. Amelia orchestrates it all as Pokota gives instructions to her. When all of the equipment is ready he calls it a day as he prepares some of the smaller instruments on one of tables. He also gives a sheet of paper to one of Amelia's men. It is a list of materials he will need in the following days.

"Do you think everything will go smoothly?" Amelia asks as she places her hands on her hips and examines the work they have accomplished.

"I think so Amelia, you were a great help today." Pokota says.

"It's no trouble at all; don't be afraid to ask for help. You don't have to do everything on your own." Amelia says and then realizes that her last sentence may be a bit rude and perhaps meant for someone else.

Pokota looks at her quizzically and nods. "I suppose I'm still use to doing everything myself, I didn't really think about asking for help." He scratches the back of his head and tries to focus on the notes he has written, but his mind is elsewhere.

"We're here for you Pokota, you're not alone anymore. The hands of justice will always be firmly clasped together so they will never break or grow weary" Amelia says as she thinks about how similar Pokota and Zelgadis are. Pokota is perhaps a bit more irritating than the chimera in Lina's opinion. Amelia moves for the exit, "we should get something to eat."

Pokota only nods as he watches her a bit before following the princess out of the room. He won't say it out loud, but Pokota admires Amelia. Zelgadis is lucky Pokota thinks to himself bitterly.

Meanwhile Lina and her group have made quite a bit of progress from the city of Seyruun on their ship. The ocean waves are calm as the ship steadily climb and falls across its surface. One might think that such travels will go by without any trouble. Traveling by ship is the best way to travel to Outer Lands after all. Needless to say Lina is getting on Zelgadis's nerves as she is constantly watching him, just waiting for something bad to happen to him. It is not a comforting feeling with the smooth relaxing waves flowing beneath them. Zelgadis preferred it when Lina ignored him completely, at least that way he could conduct his research in peace. But every time he brings out his maps, his notes or his compass she's their eyeing him with that conniving look in her eye. At one point, as Zelgadis uses up the last of his patience, he turns in anger to the person watching behind his back, but it isn't Lina this time.

"Dam-it, Lina if you have any . . ." he stops short as he comes nose to nose with Gourry. He narrows his eyes and frowns at the older man. "How long have you been standing there and where is Lina?"

"Hmm, well I've been standing here for a long time I think and as for Lina… well, she got bored and asked me to watch you instead." Gourry says enthusiastically. Zelgadis is slightly disturbed by the fact that he didn't immediately know that it was Gourry watching him, but Gourry is a well trained soldier so he shouldn't be surprised. Gourry can be sneaky if he needs to be apparently.

"I would appreciate it if you two would stop acting like idiots. It's not like something bad is going to happen while you're both watching me like this." Zelgadis says with indifference.

"Is that why I'm watching you? I thought it was to make sure you didn't run away." Gourry says as he contemplates Zelgadis's personality.

"There is nowhere to run Gourry, we're on a ship," Zelgadis reasons.

"Oh come on Zelgadis," Gourry says as he gives a friendly slap to Zelgadis shoulder. "I'm sure you could leave this ship easily."

"You really think so?"

"Well sure, but I wouldn't recommend it. After all Lina would get upset and I think you already know that her getting angry is a very bad thing." Gourry says as he raises his finger to make his point clearer than it already is. "And she might hold me responsible."

"Good point," Zelgadis says as he tries not to imagine the crazy woman known as Lina. "But don't worry Gourry, I won't run. Lina is my useful tool number one." He chuckles to himself as he admires his own little jest towards Lina. He will never forget the time she referred to each of them as a tool for her personal use. If he remembers correctly Xellos is useful tool number three.

Before Gourry has an opportunity to fully appreciate Zelgadis's joke, an angry scream is heard on board as Lina comes nearly flying out from the bridge being chased by a girl with brown hair and intense purple eyes. Lina is desperately trying to turn around and face the teenage girl, but in Lina's hand a very magical beaded box is dragging her around the deck as it magically remains clutched in Lina's right hand. The sorceress tries to dig her heels into the rough wood beneath her but to no avail. The box's freely carries the sorceress wherever it wishes to go. The brown haired girl continues to chase the red head and is somehow not losing any of her energy as she pursues the magic box and sorceress around the ship's deck like a wild dog.

Finally the captain grabs the little girl by the collar and glares at her. "A stow away! As of right now you're the new cabin boy now get to work!"

Saved by the captain! Lina has managed to put the box back into her pocket and takes the opportunity to stick her tongue out at the irritating girl. The girl gladly returns the gesture.

"Hey Lina its Clair, the girl you stole the box from." Gourry says happily.

"I never stole that box you nut cracker!" Lina screams at Gourry as she tries once again to hurtle the cursed box into the sea. Instead she nearly throws herself into the sea, but Gourry and Zelgadis catch her before that can happen. "Who is that?" Zelgadis asks.

Lina grumbles, "She's no one important," she says through clenched teeth. They watch as the girl named Clair is forcible handed a mop and ordered to work. She pouts, but soon her expression turns pale as a dark shadow falls across the ship.

"What's wrong you annoying little pip squeak?" The ship mate in charge of her asks. She only points behind him and they all turn to see a spectacular sight. At least a painter would find it spectacular; it is a beautiful and colorful sea monster looming right in front of them. Bright hues of purple, blue, and green splash across the large and elegant sea creature. In comparison, the boat looks like a struggling ant in a puddle. The ship goers are horrified of course; there is nothing spectacular about meeting a sea beast in your travels. It's just bad luck. So much for having a worry free voyage.

"Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. Fireball!" Lina and Zelgadis say together as fire erupts from their hands and Gourry grabs an ax from one of the ship mates. "Let me borrow this alright."Gourry says with the politeness expected of a protector. The other man only screams in response and runs below deck. Gourry takes this as a yes and begins to attack the sea beast in between Lina and Zelgadis's spells. The timing is perfect and Gourry doesn't miss a beat.

The Sea monster groans in fear and pain as the humans begin to attack him, one minute the monster is safe fathoms below the surface and the next moment he is in the crisp bitter air in front of a large wooden vessel. If you are sensing a pattern with the monsters in this story you are right. It isn't just a coincidence, too bad for the monsters though. They all know better than to challenge the great Lina Inverse.

As soon as they defeat the first monster three more appear in its place and one of them has two heads. So it's more like they are fighting four monsters. Beautiful isn't it? Imagine the whirlwind of cool colors twisting in an out of each other as they mercilessly attack our heroes.

Gourry grabs another ax as Zelgadis flies the blond man to the top of one of the monsters heads, dropping him off as Zelgadis performs a freeze spell. Lina evaluates the situation and decides that a dragon slave would make easy work of them, but quickly realizes that the tidal wave would send them all the way back to Seyruun. She doesn't want to go back empty handed and besides she doubts Pokota has finished the sword already. It's only been a day.

"You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me power! Demona Crystal!" Lina says as she freezes one head before it can land a critical blow on Gourry. She is about to freeze the next head when something catches her attention. For some reason Zelgadis isn't attacking, he's just floating inches above one of the monsters heads. She faintly hears something . . . a voice says "one with my will." Right as the monster is about to clamp his gruesome jaws around Zelgadis's stone body. Lina screams. "ZEL!"

The mouth clamps down tight on the chimera, but swiftly explodes as a wind blast implodes its head. The other monsters immediately attack the blue rock that has just unceremoniously murdered their friend. As Zelgadis begins to relentlessly attack the monsters Zelgadis nearly hits Gourry with a Dynast Bras lightning spell. Gourry lunges away and steadily falls towards the churning sea below. Zelgadis takes no notice.

Lina casts a Ray Wing and grabs onto one of Gourry's arms slowing his decent, before letting him off onto the ship. By the time they look up Zelgadis has completely disfigured the monsters, completely cleaving off one of the monsters heads. Zelgadis is over doing it a little and Lina is shocked. While she admits that Zelgadis has an aggressive tendency in battle he never uses more effort than needed to defeat a foe. He knows exactly what he's doing, but what she is seeing now is far from it. He just let all hell lose on the monster until they were nothing more but wire frames of their old selves. The beautiful blue hues of the monsters are gone as their blood paints the once deep blue waters a tinge of dirty brown.

Lina lifts up into the air once more as Zelgadis mercilessly attacks what is left of one of the dead creatures. Before he takes notice she casts the spell Balus Rod directly onto his think skull. Normally he would have sensed the attack, but Zelgadis doesn't have much of a brain at the moment. Zelgadis begins to fall and hits the sea with a hard splash sinking into the murky waters. With a rope Gourry jumps into the dark sea tying the rope to his blue friend as Lina gets the remaining sailors to hoist them up.

After a magical pound to Zelgadis's chest, provided by Lina, the chimera briefly awakens before passing out again. Lina did have the option to give Zelgadis the kiss of life, but she is far from willing to go to such lengths. They move Zelgadis below deck and eventually he wakes up.

Meanwhile, Ditle and Chezem carefully gather one of the sea monsters heads from the churning waves. The only head that hasn't been dismember completely. Klide keeps an eye on the ship as it slowly disappears over the horizon. He hates being left to take care of such messy business, but he realizes that it would be foolish to question his Mistress's orders, especial when the ever watchful Xellos is at her side.

"First Filia's hair, now this?" Chezem comments as he lifts the head from the sea.

"Our master has a strange hobby," Ditle moodily replies as his hat threatens to fly away in the powerful sea wind.

Klide turns his focus back to the other two and helps them transport the enormous head back to their mistresses' city through the astral plane. They are in a laboratory beneath an old chapel in the capital, a place they have spent a lot of their time for the last couple of days. When they are not spying on Lina, they are here helping their Mistress's assistant with his experiments. Klide can easily figure out what she is up to. Her revenge plot is rather simple, but what he doesn't understand is why Xellos is helping her.

"We should get back to the ship," Klide says as he twitches away, traveling back to the slayers ship. The other two follow with Ditle grumbling something about being a babysitter under his breath.

_Author Note: I like doing action sequences, its fun. I also hope that the 'author' humor isn't too much. I tend to give the author an active voice in this story._


	7. Destination! Are we there yet?

Chapter Seven: Destination! Are we there yet?

"Oh good you're alive! Are you okay?" Gourry asks as he looks at Zelgadis, inches from his face. The room is obviously the captain's quarters since it is actually a room rather than the hull where the men normally sleep. While Zelgadis is grateful, he is also put out by the gracious act. No doubt Lina forced the captain to go to such lengths. "Are you Okay?" Gourry asks again, undeterred by Zelgadis's silence and coming closer to Zelgadis's face. He is concerned about his friend and he knows that Zelgadis is only pretending to be asleep.

"No," Zelgadis says as he opens his eyes and glares at Gourry for invading his personal space. Gourry only smiles in response.

"He's okay Lina! You don't need to worry anymore." Gourry says to Lina.

"I wasn't worried," she says, with disinterest poorly painted on her face. Picasso could do better, not that Picasso exists in the slayers universe. "More importantly, what was that?" Lina says. She pushes Gourry out of the way and looks at Zelgadis intently. "Look Zel, I'm sure everything is fine, but I just hope you know that now you have successfully gone brainless three times. Do you remember anything during the last two battles?"

Zelgadis shakes his head and doesn't say anything, thinking back on the battles and trying to recall anything out of the ordinary.

"Do the words 'one with my will' strike a chord with you? I can't place my finger on it but it seems important," Lina says as she tries to get some answers.

"When we were fighting I heard a creepy voice," Gourry says as he shivers. "It sounded familiar, almost like a whisper and very crisp in sound. Ah Ha, I know, it sounded just like a spell." Gourry has had a lot of experience with spells, even though he can't cast one.

Lina sighs loudly; she hates it when Gourry is right. Zelgadis goes pale as he takes in Gourry's words. He has finally gotten out of Rezo's shadow and now it is chasing after him. Without realizing it Zelgadis say's aloud, "It's like the time Rezo controlled me all those years ago."

Lina nods as she sadly agrees, "It is."

"But that is imposable! He's dead, for good this time. He is the only one who had any amount of control over me." Zelgadis says as he clutches the sheets threatening to tear them in his anger. "Well there was Eris, but she's dead too."

"I wonder, Xellos mentioned something about a curse a while back." Lina says. She looks down and begins fingering her chin with her right hand. Perhaps it's too soon to make any certain guesses over the matter. Zelgadis and Gourry look at her with wonder as they wait for the all knowing Lina to solve this great mystery.

"Oh come on guy's I don't know everything, I know just as much as you do!" Lina says as she rolls her eyes. "Well at least more than Gourry but you get the idea."

Gourry sighs in disappointment as Zelgadis begins to glower to himself.

"Hey Zel quite with the doom and gloom!" Lina says as she hits him on the head. As she shakes her hand in pain she continues. "Honestly Zel, this isn't the worst we've been through, it's not like it's the end of the world." She turns to Gourry, "Why don't you get us some food Gourry I'm starving."

"Sure thing!" Gourry says, "Do you want anything Zel?"

"Um sure," Zelgadis says. He grows thoughtful as he considers what he wants to eat. "Just give me coffee and double portions of what you would like Gourry."

"You sure? You must be hungry?" Gourry says in amazement and worry.

"Well . . ." he looks at Lina who is eyeing Zelgadis curiously. "You did offer."

"Sure, I'll be back soon." Gourry says and leaves with his stomach guiding his way.

Zelgadis normally would refuse being serviced by Gourry, but the way that Lina is looking at him is making Zelgadis uncomfortable. He feels he doesn't have a choice in the matter and, truth be told, he doesn't. Lina is a powerful figure in his life, whether he admits it or not, but she has his best interests at heart whether they both accepts it or not.

"You used more of your magic pool than usual in that last battle, normally you don't have to eat to replenish your strength, but the fact that you actually want double portions of Gourry's menu proves my assumptions." Lina says. Zelgadis usually only needs coffee, the only other time Lina has seen Zelgadis eat food was after their sea voyage to the outer worlds (in season 3) or back when they argued over where to eat in Atlas city (season 2).

Zelgadis is becoming irritated again, which isn't difficult to accomplish actually. "Your assumptions?"

"Exactly."

"And what might one of those assumptions be."

"That you're dealing with a Mazoku, no doubt about it." Lina says with confidence.

Zelgadis sags his shoulders and drops his head as he becomes moody all over again, "Oh that's just great, of course a monster would be interested in a freak like me."

"Hey come on Zel, don't get like that" Lina says. She claps her hands together and gives Zelgadis one of her famous smiles. "It may seem hopeless now, but as long as the great Lina Inverse is on the case you have nothing to worry about."

Zelgadis glares at her.

"Come on Zel have I ever let you down," Lina asks.

"Plenty of times," Zelgadis says bluntly.

Lina stumbles in her chair as she tries to recover from Zelgadis's cold retort. "Look Zel you're my friend, and I would never hurt you. Alright."

Zelgadis doesn't immediately respond.

"Alright!" Lina says a little louder this time.

He graces her with one of his mischievous but rare smiles. "Right" He says as she nods and flashes him a victory signs. "But only Rezo had the power to use that spell, it should be imposable even for a Mazoku to use it."

"True, but there it is, I've got a feeling that we're dealing with an unusual Mazoku maybe even a lord." Lina says as she tests out one of her theories. Zelgadis is the only one she can really have an intelligent conversation with and she is ready to take advantage of it.

"As far as I know there is no evidence to support this," Zelgadis says. "Unless you think that Xellos's recent appearance back into our lives is all the evidence you need."

"Did Xellos tell you anything when he dropped Filia off?" Lina asks.

"Well, actually he did say something strange." Zelgadis dawns his face into a Xellos impersonation. "He said 'can't have you leave the city alone. It's for your own safety.' and then he disappeared."

"He didn't want you leaving on your own, he almost sounds worried about you" Lina says.

Zelgadis tries not to react to the idea of Xellos actually caring about his well being and says. "I don't think he cares about me Lina or any of us for that matter. But even I have to admit that if he really is the one involved with the curse than why would he stop me, wouldn't he want me to go off on my own. It would be much easier for him."

"Perhaps he isn't directly involved in your new curse, but he does know something about it. After all he did know about your attempted cure, he was there and I doubt it was just for kicks."

"FOOD TIME!" Gourry says as he enters the room with plates full of food. He even has barbeque chicken for Zelgadis, but Lina immediately knows that Gourry ate some of it on the way. 'How can she tell?' you ask. She can smell it on his breath.

"I didn't eat all of it." Gourry says, trying to defend himself. Lina gives him a hard jab in the head followed by several quicker hits to his head as he passes Zelgadis the delicious chicken. Things are going to be fun on this trip.

A week passes and if it weren't for the fact that Gourry and Lina eat like pigs they might have made it further into the outer lands, but the crew nearly throws them over board when their rations get low. Not to mention they have been attacked by several species of sea monsters over their travels. All of the attacks have been focused on eating the Slayers group only; the monster could care less about the ship. Every time Zelgadis went crazy they had to rescue him and he is heavy to hoist back on board. The crew has had enough. Of course the crew also takes this opportunity to get rid of their new annoying cabin boy as well.

As soon as the slayers are off the ship in port, the ex-cabin boy Clair begins to search Lina's pockets without permission. This isn't the brightest move on the girls part since most of Lina's pouches open up into a dimensional pocket. In a flash the annoying girl is sucked into the other dimension and Lina sings praises for finally being rid of the shop owner. It is an interesting sight watching Lina clap and sing on the dock as the two men stare at her in shock. She sounds like one of the many seagulls squawking about their meager existence. Perhaps the birds are only complaining about the crazy red head on deck scaring the fish.

"Shouldn't we go find her?" Gourry says as he peaks into the cape pocket that the girl has vanished into. Lina doesn't stop celebrating.

"Who cares! I'm free! Let's go! Where to Zel?" Lina says with glee.

Zelgadis looks annoyed as he stares at Lina. "There is a temple far south that has information about the other worlds created by the Lord of Nightmares."

"South you say," Lina says. This happens to be in the same direction she needs to go for Pokota. Obviously Pokota was aware of Zelgadis's studies as Lina thinks about the coincidence. She sighs as she contemplates how the prince doesn't know what he wants. The business woman in her hates to have an unfocused customer. When will she get to settle down, start a business and be a cute innocent girl? Yeah right!

"Yes, the temple was once a stronghold during the dragon war. I original went their searching for an artifact said to transform beings into anything its owner wished."

"Did you find it?" Gourry asks.

"Yes, but the item was really a curse. Let's see how do I explain? It transforms the user into a lesser beast while the person cursed believes they have transformed into something beautiful. They become trapped in an illusion until they completely lose their minds becoming the monster they appear to be."

Gourry goes pale and Lina puts her hands on her hips. "Zel you really have seen a lot haven't you. And I guess I can cross that item off my list of things to acquire for Pokota."

Zelgadis shrugs and begins moving out of the city, with Gourry and Lina following close by. While monsters were less likely to attack in the outer lands since the magic barrier demise the land has been free reign, especially now that the golden dragons are all nearly extinct. The thing that excites Lina the most is that there are more bandits around. Gourry and Lina go out of their way to fight the bandits and steal everything they have. They haven't been after bandits with such ferocity since their adventure with Luke a year ago.

Lina also takes this opportunity to go out of her way for the items on her list. It may be Pokota's list, but when a deal is made Lina sticks to it. Laden with treasure, Gourry and Zelgadis are forced to carry the junk until Lina gets a bargain for some of it in the closest towns. She carries the important items for Pokota in her pockets, but she loves to see Gourry and Zelgadis carry the extra stuff. The further and deeper south they go though means the less people they see with very few towns.

After a week of this Zelgadis has just accepted his fate in the company of Lina and counts his blessings that no monsters have attacked recently. Besides, deep down each of them appreciates each other's company. They can depend on each other and nearly second guess the others actions, especially in a battle.

As Zelgadis finishes up a letter to Seyruun he prepares a spell. The land is quite harsh out here with jagged cliffs and trees jutting from the earth. It also becomes bitterly cold when the sun retreats behind the mountains. After finishing his letter he says a spell softly as to not awaken his slumbering companions "Controller of destiny. You who must come. You who goes. Join yourself to me and obey my will. Come to me. Come forth my Ally." He summons a homing pigeon to deliver the letter for him.

They are very close to the temple now and Zelgadis is looking forward to finding the information he knows is there. If he can travel to another world he will not have to worry about this latest curse on his head. No more Xellos, no more Mazoku, but there is a problem. In order to travel to another world he will require a lot of magic and even if he does manage to succeed in this feat it will mean leaving all of his friends behind. He first looks at Gourry and then his eyes fall on Lina. Life just wouldn't be the same without them he chuckles to himself.

In the morning they enter a small town outside the temple they have been searching for. The towns' buildings are made up of hardened mud, straw and stone. There isn't enough wood in the area to waste on buildings.

When they enter the small town, Zelgadis is quickly reminded of why he left the little village so quickly the first time. At first the people don't suspect anything when they see the ivory clad figure, after all his clothing has changed since the last time he was here. After a short walk the slayers group take a quick break at the one tavern in town. At the tavern Zelgadis makes a critical mistake. In order to enjoy his coffee he pulls back his mask and hood. He is so relaxed in Gourry and Lina's company that he forgets for a moment where he is and what he looks like. The people haven't forgotten him.

In an instant the towns' people gather around the slayers group and point their guns on Zelgadis.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Lina says. She is not amused in the slightest having guns pulled on them. "Do you know who I am?"

"No miss, but your companion is a demon who killed people in our town!" One man says. He is obviously the leader, tall, strong and ready for anything. The other men stand behind him and look as brave as they can.

Gourry looks at Zelgadis and back to the man. "That couldn't be Zelgadis; maybe you have him confused with someone else."

The group of men are baffled by Gourry, how could one mistake Zelgadis with anyone else? No one in the entire world looks like him; it's imposable to confuse him with anyone, unless you are a dragon cuisine expert who happened to have a wife who looked like Zelgadis. But no one else!

"Look Blondie, he's the one who left for that temple about a year ago and when he came back Bonnie and Kilik were dead." The man insists.

"I told you, their greed for the artifact I was searching for transformed them into monsters. I had to kill them." Zelgadis says.

"So you don't deny that you killed them," the man says as he points an angry finger at the blue rock demon.

"It's impolite to point, and they killed themselves," Zelgadis corrects coolly.

That is the last straw for the angry town's people and they begin to open fire on the chimera. The shots bounce off of him like putty causing Lina and Gourry to run out in a mad dash. The last thing they need is a deflected bullet to hit one of them.

"I wonder why they are so upset," Gourry says as they run out into the street.

"For once, I have no problem agreeing with you Gourry," Lina says.

Gourry abruptly stops as he strains his senses. It is difficult to hear anything over the gun fire, but he knows that something is wrong, "do you hear that?" He asks Lina.

She stops and listens. At first she can only hear a whisper on the wind but as it cuts off she hears the words "become mine." It is the last part of Rezo's spell.

"Gourry we've got to go back," she says as she changes directions and heads back towards the tavern. Gourry is right at her side, but soon the entire tavern explodes in a fire ball as men come flying out the open windows. Lina and Gourry shield their eyes, but after the initial blast they quickly gaze at the mangled building.

Steadily Zelgadis comes through the flames with two men slung in his arms. He carefully places the injured men on the ground and makes a quick dash past Lina and Gourry. In that flash Lina sees a blaze of red in the eyes of her friend. She doesn't have time to think about why Zelgadis actually saved the men. When in previous battles, the chimera could care less about other pedestrian's lives while in his crazy state of mind. Something is obviously controlling him but what?

Lina doesn't notice Ditle, Klide, and Chezem intently watching at a distance. Waiting patiently.

_Authors Note: A lot of time passes in this chapter; hopefully it doesn't read to awkwardly and is clear. Moreover, the characters do a lot of soul searching in this chapter and I'm starting to wonder whether or not I should have categorized this story as a mystery._


	8. Encounter: Zelgadis is a Mazoku priest?

Encounter: Zelgadis is a Mazoku priest?

Gourry and Lina run as fast as they can to catch Zelgadis, but it is imposable to reach him using their slow human speed. Just as Zelgadis nearly disappears from view Lina sees no other choice but to cast levitation. "Ray Wing" she says between huffing and puffing as she grasps hold of Gourry's wrists. She doesn't go far from the ground choosing to zoom close in order to conserve energy. She has a feeling she's going to need all her strength.

"Hey Lina look," Gourry says with his gaze staring forward. As the rocks and mangled trees begin to part they see an amazing sight. Lina's eyes go wide as she gazes at the regal and ancient building ahead of them. It certainly looks like a temple; actually it looks more like a stronghold to Lina. As they get closer Lina watches as Zelgadis forces the magically sealed doors open. After a graceful leap Zelgadis makes his way inside with Lina and Gourry close behind. They pass many halls and chambers with elegant calligraphy covering their ancient walls, but Zelgadis has a one track mind as he works through the maze. He doesn't care that he is passing by the very reason he wanted to come to these ruins in the first place.

With a quick nod of her head Lina throws Gourry forward, tackling Zelgadis to the ground. They fall with a crash and Lina prepares a wind spell. As soon as a moaning Gourry is clear and Zelgadis staggers to his feet Lina blasts the brain washed man through the tall doors looming in front of them.

As Zelgadis fights to right himself onto his knees while rubbing his head, Gourry and Lina enter the great hall. Gourry hurries to Zelgadis's side and offers to help him, but after clearing his head Zelgadis gets onto his feet by himself. Zelgadis nods to Gourry who smiles at him with relief before they both turn their attention to the real threat. Lina steps in front of the men as she studies the other people already in the room. One person she is already quite familiar with.

"Oh dear it seems as if you have found us," Xellos says as he looks to the companion on his left.

The other man who had been distracted with reading a tablet turns his attention to Lina and her companions. Lina goes pale. "Well, Miss Lina it is quite unfortunate of you to appear here of all places, but that doesn't matter. This time I will have you beat!"

Lina's left eye begins to twitch as she studies the old man in front of her. "M-M-Mr. Diol," Lina says stuttering as memories of annoying laughter bombards her mind. Soon her unrest is replaced with annoyance. "I thought you were rotting in some prison somewhere you old fruit cake. Although I'm not surprised by the company you're keeping. Two fruitcakes, twice the bother." Mr. Diol goes into a fit, and all this talk of fruitcake is making me hungry.

Apparently Mr. Doil is extremely excited about seeing Lina, as luck would have it, the old man has been working on a new chimera project again. As before, Mr. Doil is bent on turning Lina into one of his creations.

While Lina has her little pep talk with gramps, Zelgadis asks Gourry if he knows what's going on. Gourry just shrugs, "How should I know, Lina knows a lot of strange people." One can't argue with that kind of logic.

"And who is that blue friend of yours?" Mr. Diol says. His face begins to glow with curiosity and then he comes up with an answer. A false assumption, but Mr. Diol doesn't consider that. "He wouldn't happen to be the monster this priest has been telling me about, is he? He appears to be part rock golem, blow demon and human, interesting form to choose for a monster. Very interesting indeed! I look forward to getting my hands on you personally. And don't think for one minute that you will succeed in your plot with your master."

Zelgadis glares at the old man and pulls out his sword. "What Master?"

"I defeated you then and I can certainly do it now," Lina says ignoring the elders comment and in genuine Lina fashion begins preparing a fire spell. _Who does this guy think he is getting out of prison again and making strange observations like that?_ Lina thinks to herself.

Xellos comes up behind the old man saying the words "raywing" and floats up off the ground with the old man in his arms. He does this just in time as one of Lina's fire balls comes crashing down on the exact spot where the ancient fool was once standing. Why does Xellos bother saying a human spell to fly, well that is a secret.

"What are you doing priest, fight her." Mr. Diol says as he dangles in Xellos arms.

"Our employer wants you alive. I'll fly us to safety and come back and fight them." Xellos says.

The old man is about protest, but after looking into the young man's false smile he resists and simply grumbles. They disappear through an open window at the top of the room and Lina turns back to her companions.

"We should get out of here," she says.

"Why?" Gourry asks.

"Well I, for one, want to avoid a fight with Xellos if at all possible," Lina says. "Do you want to fight him?"

They make a mad dash for the door.

Without a second thought the three make their way to the large double doors behind them, but as they reach their desired exit Xellos zooms down from the window stopping right in front of their escape route. He is always there when you don't want him, not that anyone would ever want to see him. If you are wondering why he isn't just simply fazing in and out from the astral plain it is for a reason.

But it's a secret.

Okay I'll tell you, Xellos is pretending to be human.

"Now, now, what's the rush?" Xellos says. His face is a joyful mess, which causes the Slayers group to take a few cautious steps back. Xellos pretends to be unfazed and continues. "Aren't you glad to see me, I'm certainly glad to see you!"

"I'm sure you are," Zelgadis says as he tightens his jaw along with his fingers around his sword. Each of them positions their feet and bodies in preparation for a battle. There is no possible way for them to defeat Xellos, but they sure aren't going down without a fight. "What did he mean by serving a master and why did you bother saying Raywing out loud, that doesn't make any sense, even for you." Zelgadis asks as he points the edge of his sword at Xellos chin.

"Hmm, well you see Mr. Diol is an old man and he does tend to say strange things all the time. He doesn't understand the complications of the world." Xellos says, his answer makes no sense to Zelgadis, was he even answering his question. No one lowers their stance so Xellos continues. "Why are you all so uptight? If I wanted you dead I would have killed you already."

Lina sighs and relaxes her stance, putting her hands on her hips in preparation for a different kind of battle. Xellos isn't here to fight them, which means, at the moment, they are in no danger from him. If anything he can be used at this point. "What do you want; obviously you're lying to the old man about being a monster." Lina says as she puts her game face on.

"Oh, That is a secret Lina, but I'm feeling generous at the moment so I'll give you a hint." Xellos says as he surprises each of the slayers. Their eyes nearly bulge out their heads as they hear his words. Zelgadis puts his sword aside and backs away to stand next to Gourry. Xellos is going to actually give them a hint? It must be a trick and they become skeptical. Xellos is almost hurt by their expressions, and here he thought they liked him. "Don't look at me like that, it's not like I'm the bad guy here."

"Sure you aren't." Zelgadis mumbles under his breath with icy sarcasm.

"I'm glad to see you _three_ here; I assume you know what this place is." Xellos says. Yes that is a hint.

"It's a temple made during the dragon monster war fought thousands of years ago," Lina answers.

"Oh wow, that is a good answer, but it isn't the correct answer. This actually used to be one of the great strongholds that protected Wolf Pack Island. It is nowhere near the island now, but the world changes over time. Of course this place isn't as old as the war, but it is still old. Now Lina I expected so much better from you."

"Wolf Pack Island?" Lina whispers to herself. As she ponders she begins to remember what Wolf Pack Island is. It is the stronghold of one of the Mazoku lords. Her name is Greater Beast Zelas Metallium and her general priest happens to be Xellos. Xellos has never admitted to this, but Lina has suspected the priests master for quite some time now, especially after the destruction of Luke-Shabranigdo. "Well can we have a look around?"

"Of course, spend as much time here as you like." Xellos says as he comes up to Lina. Gourry and Zelgadis reach for their weapons once again as they watch the slimy Mazoku approach Lina. As Xellos begins to reach towards her though Lina grabs Xellos's face and shoves him away causing him to fall to the ground. He is trying to get the white beaded box, again. "Xellos you can't have it. And reaching towards a lady like that is simply out of the question!" She says and she proceeds to stomp on the monsters head.

"What do you mean?" Xellos says with innocence dancing on his face and in his voice.

"The cursed beaded box." Lina says to clarify as she stomps on the Mazoku some more. It is one thing for the priest to be annoying, but to barge in on her personal space for the second time is simply out of the question.

"But I thought you didn't want the box?" Xellos whines.

"I don't want it, but I'm sure as heck not going to just hand it over to you." Lina says as she gives the Mazoku one final kick. "Although." She pauses and gives Xellos a playful grin. "Maybe for the right price I could change my mind."

Zelgadis grunts and turns away from them, he isn't going to waste anymore of his time watching them, so he goes to study one of tablets along the wall. Lina tries to make a deal with Xellos, but it soon becomes apparent that even if Xellos offers a decent price, the box refuses to leave Lina's hand. As the possible promise of money begins to escape her grasp Lina becomes desperate to be rid of the trinket.

Xellos calmly watches as he takes in the wonderful frustration that Lina is offering him. It has been a while since he has had a decent meal, especially in the company he has recently been keeping. "Oh I guess I'll come back later; right now I need to report to my employer." He says and offers Lina a quick bow. "I will see you soon and thank you again for you timely appearance." With that he flies from whence he came.

"Good riddance," Zelgadis says as his hand travels along the calligraphy on the wall. He doesn't look up from his work, but continues studying the words in front of him.

Lina turns her attention on Zelgadis as she reluctantly places the beaded box back ino her pocket. "You have never been inside this temple have you?"

Zelgadis nods while still studying the wall. "On my previous visit I only got to see the catacombs and courtyard areas. The main entrance was sealed. When the idiots from the town found the artifact they were in one of the store houses beneath here. It's interesting that none of the treasure rooms beneath this place are sealed off, but this building is. I have a feeling the Mazoku care more about preserving the information in this building rather than earthly treasures." Zelgadis stops for a moment as he studies one of the more faded characters on the wall.

"I see," Lina says. She is tempted to mention that Zelgadis opened the door, but decides to leave the matter for another time. Right now she wants to hunt for treasure. "Gourry we've got some treasure to collect!" Playfully hitting Gourry's back as she races past him.

"Wait for me Lina!" Gourry says and gives pursuit leaving Zelgadis behind with his studies.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Zelgadis calls after them; his eyes are still focused in front of him. "Most of the treasure here is cursed, so unless you want to risk becoming like the towns folk who died I would think twice before going down there."

"I'll just cast an analyze spell to see what items have curses and which ones' don't," Lina calls back behind her as she enters the hall. When they reach the treasure rooms Lina is appalled to find that everything there has some kind of curse on it. A curse that activates upon contact with human flesh. "No wonder there's so much stuff here; no one can take it out even if they wanted to." Lina screams. "Curse you stupid Mazoku!"

Gourry studies the treasure. While he cannot cast a spell like Lina in order to know it is all cursed he can still sense the evil emitting from it. "Who was that old man?" Gourry asks as he steps away from the treasure.

"Pffft," Lina says as she places her hands at her sides. Swaying her back as she thinks in disgust of the old man, it is appalling to have to meet him again. "He's just some old coot who had an obsession with turning me into a chimera a long time ago." Lina begins to grit her teeth. "He had the audacity to try and make my beautiful head one of three dragon heads on top of an ugly fat beast!" She is fuming and Gourry takes a couple of steps back to avoid any bodily harm.

"So why was he here?" Gourry asks.

"Who knows," Lina says as she leaves the treasure behind. If Amelia or Sylphiel were around they could break the curse on the treasure, but Lina doesn't specialize in that kind of white magic. Lina's thoughts continue to ramble as she thinks about the old man. "He is probably here for some new experiment of his. While he is completely harmless, he is still a genius of a mad man. Probably needed some information from the temple."

"I have the feeling Xellos didn't want the old man to be here," Gourry says as he follows closely behind Lina.

"Really Gourry?" Lina says. The disbelief is obvious on her face. "And what makes you think that Gourry?"

Gourry shrugs. "I don't know, I just kind of thought that after Xellos rushed the old man away all fast like."

Lina smacks Gourry on the side of the head, "Next time you think something like that at least try to back it up with something that makes sense." Lina says. As they pass through the once sealed gates Lina ponders again as to why the gates even opened for Zelgadis. Obviously Xellos had opened the doors for Mr. Diol, but resealed the doors after getting inside. The first time Zelgadis came to this temple he was unable to open them, but Lina and Gourry watched Zelgadis break the seal today with their own eyes. Either Zelgadis has more strength than he realizes or the one controlling him gave him the power to break the seal. She then thinks on the man's comment towards Zelgadis, something about serving a master? This isn't good; who does Mr. Diol think Zelgadis is?

"Hey Zel, are you ready to go?" Lina says as she enters the great hall. But he isn't there; he has made his way into one of the side rooms. Actually it's a secret room judging by the gaping hole Zelgadis has created in order to get to it. Lina peaks her head in to find her friend intently reading one of the walls and then she sees treasure littered on the floor. She squeals with delight as she casts a spell over it, checking for any curses that might be on the treasure. The items are all curse free and Lina is glad that this trip wasn't an entire waste of her talent. Now she just needs to remember her promise to Pokota.

"Did you learn anything?" Gourry asks Zelgadis as he helps Lina gather up some of the valuable looking treasure.

"Most of what I have read is merely bragging about how powerful the Greater Beast Zelas is, but there are segments in her proud story where she rambles on about some interesting discoveries. One account shares a means by which she traveled to another world. It isn't recorded as to 'why' she made this journey, but it does tell how she did it. I really do wonder why she bothered to discover such a spell though. She supposedly was only using it as another means of transporting across our world. She expects people to believe that?" Zelgadis brings out some paper and begins to take notes. "Anyway, there are different ways to accomplish the transportation with varying results. They are tricky spells, but still possible if one acquires enough magic to back them up."

Gourry doesn't understand why Zelgadis is so excited, but nods happily in support of Zelgadis's great find. Lina has stopped rummaging through the treasure at her feet and stares at Zelgadis's back intently. Zelgadis continues undeterred as he writes down more information.

"The only down side is that most of these spells require impossible amounts of power. Only one spell actually sounds promising, but it requires a special contract. One must summon the power of nightmares to make it work. It makes sense. After all the Lord of Nightmares is the one responsible for creating the different worlds. Of course, Zelas didn't use these spells in conventional ways. Zelas accomplished the spells by forcing powerful humans to sacrifice themselves while casting it… interesting that only a human can cast it. I also am left with the impression that the Mazoku don't like the Lord of Nightmares."

Lina speaks up, "It's not that they don't like the Lord of Nightmares, they just understand her power better than anyone else. That's why they want to destroy the world. To be reunited with her in oblivion. At least that is one theory."

Zelgadis is barley listening to her as he writes down the last of the spell. He will commit it to memory later and destroy the written evidence as soon as possible. Lina comes up next to Zelgadis and studies the spell on the sheet of paper while standing behind him. He doesn't bother hiding it from her.

Her eyes narrow after reading its script, "Zelgadis, give up now."

Zelgadis turns to Lina in shock, which quickly turns into anger. "What are you talking about; this is what I've been searching for."

"No it isn't, everything you need is right here Zel." Lina says as she calmly shakes her head back and forth. "Going to another world won't solve anything."

"That's the whole reason I've been traveling with you for the last couple of weeks, Lina. To get away from this place. It's the only way to release this new curse on me, if I can turn back into a full human, I won't need to deal with this mind control spell."

"But you don't know that for sure," Lina says. "For all you know this mind control spell will remain even after you become human, than what? Say you succeed. You'll be stuck on another world where you can't use your magic to its fullest and have no friends to help you. What about Amelia and Phil? What about Pokota, Gourry and …uh, me. What then?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to make; I can't put any of you in danger. Imagine me attacking you instead of monsters." Zelgadis say's honestly.

"I'd defeat you of course, just like last time. Man, you're just too stubborn for your own good. You know that!" Lina says briskly.

Gourry has been silently watching this whole time. "Running away seems a bit selfish to me." Gourry says.

"You too Gourry?" Zelgadis says trying to keep his emotions in check.

"But if it's to protect the ones you love, I can understand that too. I know that if I was putting Lina in danger I would do anything I could to protect her even if it meant leaving her side for a short time. But I wouldn't leave for good" Gourry says and Lina blushes. Sometimes he's just too nice for his own good.

"Well anyway, just promise me this Zel," Lina says breaking the sweet talk. "Don't you dare think of leaving without saying goodbye and at least try to think about another answer than something this idiotic and suicidal."

Zelgadis smiles at her, genuinely smiles at her as he answers, "If you say so Lina." This causes Lina to blush all over again. What is it with these men anyway?

"Come on let's get out of here, I'd hate to have the angry towns people find us with all this treasure because it's ALL MINE!"

Lina piles the treasure onto Gourry and Zelgadis as if they are little more than pack mules and they make their way back towards Seyruun. That night Zelgadis sends Amelia a letter telling her that they are on their way back. It has been a little more than two weeks since they first set out and he hasn't heard anything from her. Of course it's understandable that he hasn't received a letter, after all they are moving around a lot as opposed to Amelia who is stationary. He just hopes that everything is going well.

As the bird flies away into the night Ditle grabs the bird and throws it into the astral plane. He is as moody as ever and is not pleased about his most recent orders. Now he is lowered to the standard of keeping Zelgadis's love letters from getting to a princess. Ditle sighs as he watches the Slayers and wishes for more excitement in his life.

Chezem laughs at him, making Ditle feel even more degraded than he already is. "I can't believe our Mistress actually thinks' Zelgadis is a Mazoku, how did Klide ever convince her of that!"

"I didn't, Xellos did," Klide fazes in behind them and now it is Chezems turn to feel degraded. "Although, I did help spur this theory of hers after reporting to our mistress just now." Klide flinches or perhaps just twitches as he glares down at the chimera, it seems all too convenient that the blue rock has been acting out with a mind control spell. Actually turning into some kind of kamikaze monster, even he doesn't know who is pulling the chimera's strings.

_Authors Note: Only three chapters left, and this chapter has a lot of important information which leads to the finale. The next chapter will bring Amelia and Pokota back, they still have a part to play in this story. It's a little depressing having no reviews on FF yet, but I will still finish this story up. It's my first Slayers Fanfiction so it must be expected. Hope you enjoy the story._


	9. Warning! Who are we fighting again?

Chapter Nine: Warning! Who are we fighting again?

Meanwhile in Seyruun things could be worse, after all this is where dragons, Mazoku, and beasts with magical demon armor have attacked in the past. But things are not as wonderful as they could be. The king has been deteriorating at an ever increasing rate. No one can figure out why, not even Sylphiel can see the reason. Phil is doing his best to prepare his country in case the worst situation should occur, but he hasn't given up hope for his ailing father.

During the last few weeks the golden dragon left on the counties doorstep has been improving. Filia is still suffering from amnesia and can't remember who attacked her. She doesn't even know where her co-workers are. Sylphiel suspects that a spell has been cast on Filia forcing her to forget, but there is only a few who are powerful enough to accomplish such a spell. They can only hope that with enough time the spell will break. Filia's young charge is also doing well.

When Amelia is playing with baby Val she is constantly with Pokota who is also thoroughly enjoying the company. He wants to help Amelia keep her mind off of the distress in the city and is constantly trying to cheer her up. Val is helping cheer her up as well. It's hard to imagine that the ancient dragon was once a monster who tried to kill them. Amelia appreciates the gestures and readily accepts the distractions her companions provide. Pokota and Amelia have become quite close over the last few months with the rebuilding of Taforashia and over the last couple of weeks they have been enjoying the new project set before them.

After a lot of hard work they complete the sword of light. Pokota wonders if he should return back home or simply wait for Lina's return. He is about to ask Amelia when she comes to visit his room, but something more trying is on her mind and she doesn't give him a chance to ask.

"I haven't received news from Mister Zelgadis in days!" Amelia says as she sits in a chair across from Pokota's bed. "Normally I talk with Miss Sylphiel about these sorts of worries, but she has been working so hard lately that she is taking the time to get some much needed rest this morning." She pauses, but only for a moment before she continues on with her concerns. "Zelgadis's last letter said that they were near the temple and that he would send a letter immediately when they were finished with their business there, but it's been five days since I got that letter." She wrings her hands in her lap. "Normally I don't worry about this sort of thing; Mister Zelgadis is more than capable. But he isn't a liar."

"Maybe the letter just got lost," Pokota says, trying to reassure the princess. But he knows how diligent Zelgadis is first hand. If Zelgadis said he would send a letter than he would. It is nearly imposable for a letter to get lost from Zelgadis since he uses summoned pigeons. They always know where their master wishes to send them. If anything, Pokota finally reasons, the only other alternative is that the letter has been confiscated. He tells the princess his opinion without hesitation. "I'm sure, no, positive Zelgadis sent a letter. I have a feeling someone may have stolen it."

"But who would do such a thing," Amelia says.

"I don't know, but it is impossible for Zelgadis to be in trouble and I highly doubt the messenger pigeon got lost." Pokota says. After a moment he stands and makes his way towards the door, it's time for lunch. They have their meal and after Amelia goes off to check on Sylphiel, Pokota takes the opportunity to take a walk outside the city. Everything looks normal as he passes the ever vigilant guards at their posts, but he can feel the sadness and worry emitting from everyone he passes. He doesn't have to wonder why they are feeling this way, but he is curious as to if it is a sign of danger. Seyruun is the Light capital of the world, being miserable can't be good for the city.

He casts a Ray Wing outside the city and looks out over the forests and farm land of the beautiful country.

Nothing is amiss until a lone beast dragon appears out of nowhere and starts circling above Pokota. Pokota freezes and tries not to make any sudden movements. The dragon appears confused as it searches the unfamiliar landscape below him. Pokota sighs in relief as the dragon simply searches the area, but then a fire ball goes flying past Pokota towards the non-intelligent dragon. It came from Seyruun's outer wall, from a nervous guard. Pokota shouts to the guard, calling him an idiot, but it's too late. The angry dragon immediately begins to attack Pokota who is the closest to him.

Pokota has no choice but to protect himself. "Holy wind, wind which flows gently across the land, let all things be filled with your pure breath! Van Rehl!" The ice attack hits its mark with deadly accuracy. The creature's wings begin to freeze causing the beautiful animal to spin out of control and hit the ground. Snapping its neck the creature immediately dies upon contact with the ground, but not before five other dragons appear to witness the event.

The animalistic dragons are enraged and begin to fight Pokota relentlessly. He can't very well fight them all by himself, but he doesn't want to endanger the people of Seyruun either. Pokota miserably wonders why he didn't have the sense to bring the Sword of Light with him. Best thing to do is to get the creatures away from the city and outrun the beasts till they relax from their frenzy. Before he can implement this plan though, a volley of fire attacks comes from the city wall. Pokota briefly searches the wall and see's Amelia standing their commanding her forces, organizing another assault.

One by one, each of the dragons falls with a bone chilling crash to the beautiful earth below. Amelia tries not to cry, she doesn't want to hurt the dragons, but she also doesn't want Pokota to be in danger.

It doesn't take long until the dragons are defeated and the city is peaceful once again. Amelia sadly looks at one of the corpses of the beautiful creatures as men begin to remove the bodies. "What are dragons doing here? We don't have dragons like this around Seyruun?" Amelia asks.

"They appeared out of nowhere, Amelia." Pokota tells her, "They weren't even interested in attacking, just confused. Someone is behind this." He looks out over the land searching for something that isn't there. Amelia doesn't say anything but looks out as well, wondering what is happening, but also confident that she can face whatever it is head on.

"I'm going to stay and help for a while," Pokota says. "It's the least I can do after all you guys have done for my country."

Amelia smiles and is about to tell him that friends don't owe each other anything, but after looking at Pokota's determined face she changes her mind. "We're just glad to have you." She says before searching the sky and thinking about Zelgadis and Lina. As they gaze at the sky, searching through their thoughts for something unimportant, a palace guard comes running towards them on the streets shouting the princess's name. "We have found something, it's about you grandfather!" Pokota and Amelia briefly glance at one another before they make their way towards the guard. In haste they travel back to the palace as the guard explains Sylphiel's latest discovery. They finally have a lead, but the author is not going to tell you what it is.

It's a secret.

Hundreds of miles away, Lina and her men are making slow time getting back to Seyruun. Lina is having a grand time blowing bandits up and taking their treasure. As an overview I will briefly mention some of the adventures they have over the next few weeks.

In one town they enter an intense game of Capture the Flag, a bunch of stuff happens, but it simply ends with Lina casting a dragon slave. Apparently it isn't a game for treasure at all, but a pointless civil war between two cities. In another town they fight a demented werewolf who thinks he's king of Seyruun. They even find a town that honors sorcerers for just showing up in their town. It ends up being a rather embarrassing day though and that's all I will say about it. Besides you're probably not interested in how Lina has to dress like a man and Gourry becomes a genius. One day they will look back on it and laugh, but for now it will only serve as blackmail.

After that they basically continue their bandit rampage getting rich, but their new found luck can only last so long. As mentioned earlier Zelgadis had sent a pigeon to Seyruun, but it soon returns to Zelgadis with an un-opened letter still attached to its leg. Chezem thought it would be fun to start sending the letters back to the grumpy chimera. Zelgadis tries again and even Lina becomes a little troubled by the fact that the pigeon returns, this time with only part of the letter still attached. The pigeon is more than a little frightened. Something is defiantly wrong and Lina starts to worry about her Sword of Light being stolen by someone. She stops messing around and the small Slayers group makes their way towards Seyruun as fast as they can. Unfortunately they are met by a strange detour and that's where this summary will end.

In order to make better time they pass through the country of Taritien near Elmekia and the Alliance of Coastal States.

It is a country this author has invented purely for this story.

The slayers group quickly make their way through the towns that make up the small country hoping to acquire a boat, but no one will take them for fear of the fiery red head. Luckily the land isn't nearly as harsh as is common in the outer lands of The Desert of Destruction so traveling by foot isn't all bad. Rolling over countless hills, lush farm fields stretch out as far as the eyes can see. Trees are still sparse, but at least the ground isn't all brown and craggy.

Zelgadis first notices that something is wrong when he observes the people passing by them on the roads. Only woman, children and elderly men come across their path. Instead of men working the fields, only woman and children can be seen. Moreover, there are no horses either. Gourry feels uncomfortable as well, he can't place his finger on it, but he feels like something evil is about to jump at them. A sword he managed to acquire recently in one of Lina's trades is constantly being fingered by Gourry. He is almost ready for anything.

He is not ready to dawn a dress again though. It just wouldn't be an adventure with the great Lina Inverse if Gourry isn't forced into doing something stupid again.

They stop at a farm workers cottage for some much needed rest and they learn from Mrs. Kalico that all the men have been drafted into the army. Monsters have been attacking the land apparently and the country is fighting for its survival. Every man, whether a citizen of the country or not, is being taken to the capital. Not one man from the age of 16 to 50 has gone unnoticed.

"I was trying to hide my son Edward from them in a nearby cave, but they appeared out of nowhere and took him away from me. They vanished into thin air." The woman says as she relives the terrible memory. Under her breath she mumbles something about all their troubles starting when their king married a witch, before the concerned woman brings her attention back towards her current guests. "You're still on the outskirts of our country. If you're lucky you might be able to go around… Maybe you can travel through Elmekia instead. That is, if the monsters don't get you first." Gourry and Zelgadis are prepared to leave the country immediately; they do not wish to become involved in some other countries monster problem. While the men of the group are prepared to resign to a longer walk, their female friend is not. She is not about to have some little war get in the way of her plans. The last thing Lina wants to do is back track and travel to Seyruun the long way around. It's bad enough they can't go by sea. Besides the issue is a simple fix, at least in her mind, convincing the men to her plan is a more difficult matter though.

"Lina, please you can't make me do it again, please Lina! I can't, I just can't! Don't do it!" Gourry goes kicking and screaming as Lina drags him toward the back of the small cottage.

"We don't have a choice Gourry; there is no way we are turning back now. This is revenge for making me dress like a boy back in Youtut. Don't you want to get the sword of light?" Lina says.

"Well I for one would rather face my luck with this countries rigid drafting laws than be forced to dress like a woman again." Zelgadis says as he makes his way for the door.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." Xellos says as he walks into the room. Everyone stares at the Mazoku for a moment before each of them glares at him. The monsters appearance could not have been at a better moment, but he's been watching them for a while. It was time for him to make an appearance again.

Gourry doesn't glare at Xellos, he is still panicking about be forced to be a girl again. Mrs. Kalico wisely leaves the room, she doesn't like where this is headed. Xellos continues, "I'm afraid you have caught unwanted attention, I do hope you have plan Miss Lina."

"Oh, don't worry I've got a plan," Lina says. "I just need these two knuckle heads to suck it up." Having convinced both men to her plan Lina proceeds to pull out the necessary clothing for them. Xellos offers his assistance, but Lina has everything under control. Zelgadis and Gourry are at Lina's mercy.

As Lina grabs a hair barrette from one of her cloak pockets a growth of some sort has attached itself to the item. Pulling with all of her might Lina successfully rescues a very shocked girl from her endless cloak pocket of doom.

"Clair!" Lina shouts as she stares at the teenager desperately clutching the hair barrette.

"Where is my box?" The girl shouts clearly delusional. Clair lets go of the hair barrette and makes ready to attack Lina. Her long finger nails are ready to go for the kill. She has been trapped for nearly a month in Lina's pocket, living off of whatever the sorceress just happens to throw into the magical dimension.

Lina and Clair are about to have at it, but they are saved as the woman, Mrs. Kalico, reenters the room. "Clair is that you?"

Clair immediately stops her charge and turns to face the woman "Aunt Sira?" She asks.

Lina is surprised as Clair immediate turns her full attention to her aunt instead of her and is slightly bothered. The sorceress is glad that Clair isn't attacking her, but she is silently wondering how Clair can be so calm after living in a black hole for so long. It's as if Clair isn't bothered by it, has it happen before? Well, Lina doesn't want to think about it.

The two family members immediately begin to chat as the slayers group watches in confusion. Xellos was looking forward to a fight, but it seems his dreams will have to wait a little longer.

"They must really miss each other?" Gourry says, as he stares at the two women before turning his attention to Lina.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Lina says as she pushes the men who are now women out the front door. "After I change we are leaving immediately. I am not going to stick around with that crazy shop owner longer than I have too."

The three men patiently wait outside the cottage as Lina changes. The door soon opens, but instead of Lina running out, they see the shop girl Clair.

"Where are you going Clair?" Gourry asks as she races by them.

"I'm going to save my cousin, tell Lina I'll be back with an army next time we meet!" the girl says as she boldly follows the road towards the capital. "Take care!" she says as she gives Gourry a friendly wave and smile, racing towards her new destiny. The girl is strange and that's all there is to it.

"I have no idea what is going on, but I don't really want to know." Zelgadis says as he adjusts his dress. He hates wearing this again and is determined to at least change into a more appropriate dress when he gets the chance. The purple hues clash with his hair. It's just too much purple. The chimera thinks he would look better in black or grey, such colors would fit his current mood perfectly. Gourry is having similar thoughts, the dress he is wearing makes him look fat, not to mention well endowed. He hates it.

Lina soon comes out and the four travelers start on their way. They don't get far when Gourry starts complaining loudly.

"Lina this isn't a good idea. And it isn't fair, Xellos isn't dressed as a girl. Why do I have to wear a dress?" Gourry says as he points at Xellos and back to himself. Before Lina can answer, or even question Xellos over the matter, the monster takes the initiative.

"I don't need to dress as a girl because I'm already working for this country." Xellos says. His happy tone doesn't change in the slightest as the Slayers crew take in the deeper meaning of his words.

"You're what!" Lina says clenching her fists fiercely at her sides as she struggles to appear in control.

"You're going to turn us in aren't you?" Zelgadis says.

"That means I'm dress like a girl for no reason! I bet you could get us through here with no problem since you know these people." Gourry says through sobs of humiliation.

"Hey that's right!" Zelgadis says stomping in front of the Mazoku. He doesn't care whether or not Xellos is leading them into a trap, now he sees a convenient escape for Gourry and himself.

"Is everything alright great priest?" A soldier asks as they round a corner right into the beautiful young ladies.

"Why nothing at all," Xellos says. "These nice young women were just telling me about their troubles. It seems that these fine young women have no one to help them and they are from another country. Such wonderful beautiful young women shouldn't have to travel alone. Especially their tiny little sister, it is very hard on her." Lina is too stunned to say anything at first, but it doesn't take long for her to begin a rant.

"Hey who are you calling tiny you . . ." Lina is cut off as Zelgadis comes up behind her forcing his hands over her mouth.

"Forgive her she doesn't have great manners?" Zelgadis says in the girliest voice he can manage.

"Out of country you say?" The soldier in charge says as he eyes them carefully. It is obvious to him that something isn't right. "They could be spies Great Priest." He says turning his attention away from the ladies and onto Xellos.

"I can assure you that they are not spies and unless you wish to invite war on your country I would advice that you to treat such delicate flowers with caution." Xellos doesn't break away from his pleasant prattle. He is so pleasant in fact it sounds as if he is inviting the men to tea, but he is clearly threatening them.

The man arches an eyebrow and studies the woman again. The second in command decides to speak up when his superior declines to do so. "In that case, they should request a special escort from his majesty," he says as he eyes the women. His eyes linger on Gourry and he gives the disguised and pretty warrior a wink. "It would be an honor to escort such angels."

Gourry immediately backs away and hides behind Xellos. It is interesting that Gourry finds security hiding behind a monster, but I find questioning Gourry is a waste of time. He is usually right in such cases, at least most of the time.

Xellos frowns slightly, he doesn't like where this is going, he doesn't want Lina and the others to go to the capital of Taritien. But such complication will not change the inevitable. His plans are flawless, he is only concerned that this new element will just make his job messier. And yet, maybe he can use it. Yes that's it! Xellos's face brightens as he readjusts his scheme. "Why that is an excellent idea!"

Lina and Zelgadis have been carefully eyeing Xellos and neither is happy by what they see. Zelgadis wants to get as far away from the Mazoku as soon as possible, Lina doesn't want to get involved in Xellos's current job, unfortunately she now realizes that she is a part of it anyway. With a sigh Lina loops her hand through one of the guard's arms. "Well misters lead the way!" Lina says in an overly cheery manner, nothing like the personality she was displaying just moments ago. She isn't happy when she notices that Xellos has no intention of leaving.

They are all given horses and travel towards Taritien's capital, which is named Kalikour. Zelgadis's horse is not happy, but they somehow manage to get to the capital before nightfall. Lina wishes to have a word with Xellos again, but she doesn't get the chance. It wouldn't do her any good anyway. The monster is prepared to give her his famous line at this point. His plans are progressing faster now then he had originally intended and he is brimming with excitement.

After all these years of planning he is ready to gather the sprouts from his garden. He is ready to twist those roses and turn them into weeds. He can barely contain his excitement as the group eats their dinner. The king doesn't meet with them during the meal, but they are promised a special audience in the morning.

Xellos's cheeriness is getting on Lina's nerves, more than usual, and she tries to start a dinner conversation with her companions. She guards her words, careful not to give the Mazoku anything new to smile about. That and she needs to keep up this womanly farce they are pretending.

"So are you really going to leave us again Zelgadis," Lina asks cryptically. She is referring to his wish to travel to the other worlds for his cure with the new spell he has discovered. Zelgadis has been practicing the spell and has it memorized, it is only a matter of time before he makes his final decision.

Zelgadis sighs and is tempted to not say anything, but he doesn't want Xellos to suspect that he is hiding anything so he answers Lina. "After I get some supplies from Seyruun I will head out again."

Lina wants to throw her fists on the table and call him an idiot, but refrains. Xellos is still in the room and it wouldn't be like her to get upset just because Zelgadis is heading out on another journey for a cure.

"I don't think you should," she says instead. "What about Amelia?"

"She will understand," Zelgadis says calmly.

"Will she?" Lina asks.

Zelgadis glares slightly at Lina, while Gourry stuffs another chicken leg down his throat, Gourry is on a roll tonight. So much so in fact, that he is literally sitting on all of the rolls trying to hoard all of them away from Lina.

Lina continues. "Someone needs to keep you accountable for your actions Zel."

"You're just worried that I'll find priceless treasures aren't you?" Zelgadis says taking another sip of coffee. He sits comfortably back in his chair with a slight smile gracing his lips. He is joking with her.

Lina grips the bottom of the table, but doesn't let her frustration show on her face. Here she is trying to have a serious discussion with him and he isn't listening. "Zel you can't just keep running and searching."

"Your one to talk," Zelgadis says as he counters her flimsy logic. Lina is at a disadvantage since she is trying so hard to remain cryptic in front of Xellos.

Lina has had it though. "Darn it Zel, I just care about you and the consequences you are choking yourself with!" She says as her voice and eyes send explosive missiles at him.

Xellos finally speaks up, taking advantage of the moment in hopes of getting a healthy meal from them. "Why Lina, it sounds like you're having a lovers' quarrel." Gourry looks up from his meal and puzzles at this. "Zel and Lina are lovers?" he asks the Mazoku priest.

Lina and Zel turn bright red, its bad enough being told this by a monster, but the fact they are both dressed as woman makes it even more embarrassing for them.

Lina is about to clobber the ginning Mazoku beast, but after hearing some activity from the guards outside in the hall, she stops.

After eating a feast they are brought to their own rooms to get some much needed rest. Either that or it is to keep them from escaping, and of course I am only vocalizing an author's musings. You see, Lina wants to meet with the others to voice some of her thoughts out loud in private, dinner accomplished nothing. But the guards purposely keep the pretty ladies apart, hindering them from seeing where their companion's rooms are. The slayers group is still doing their best to keep their facade up so there is nothing they can do. Dainty woman who are supposedly higher class nobles from another country don't complain. Lina wants to see her friends, but she also doesn't want to admit to them that coming deeper into Taritien was perhaps not the best idea.

Their travel here has been anything but pleasant for Lina. As they traveled here they failed to meet any monsters. For a country supposedly under attack it seems conveniently safe. And why did Xellos help them, sure he helps them every once in a while, but he also has a habit of pretending to help them as well. Xellos is a Mazoku. Always has been and always will be, even if he seems to have a soft spot for Filia and baby Val. As Lina begins to become frustrated, she decides to simply sleep it off; she is up for a rude awakening the next day.

_Author's Note: This is probably the weakest chapter in this story, but I did my best to make it interesting, while moving on at a faster pace. Clair has made an appearance finally after being trapped for a while, she is a fun character and she made this story a little easier for me. I also couldn't pass up forcing some cross dressing into the story. Since it is my first fan fiction I wanted to put a little bit of the original Slayers flavor into the story. Although I must admit that the reason for the cross dressing does have a necessary function to the plot._

_I want to thank Dead Black Clover and Relm Wanderer for reading this. And don't worry, all the mysterious questions will be answered by the last chapter, it will all fit together like the giant jigsaw puzzle it is. The last chapters aren't too long, not like chapter five, but the final chapter comes close._

_Also a special thanks to my sister Clang55 for reading this over. It needed a lot of help._


	10. Watch me! I can beat you in my sleep!

Chapter 10: Watch me! I can beat you in my sleep!

And what a rude awakening it is as she is literally dragged by soldiers out of bed and into the castles royal chamber. Lina tries to fight back, but quickly realizes that she has a sleep spell of some sort on her, it's either that or the food she ate was drugged. She figures it is the later. Instead of fighting back and alerting her captors of her conscious state, she patiently waits for her companions to arrive, and then she will let all of hells fire rain down for waking her up so early.

Meanwhile, a sleeping Gourry is dragged out of his room as he calmly sleeps, unaware of his current predicament. He is wearing his normal clothes, since the swordsman couldn't stand staying dressed as a woman.

Zelgadis has stayed up all night, trying to send a message to Amelia. He also uses the time to destroy all of the notes he has collected of his findings for this journey. At one point, he tries to leave the room, but is horrified to find that he can't. He feels like an idiot for not noticing, but realizes that he is trapped in the astral plain.

On cue Xellos enters Zelgadis's room.

"Why hello Zelgadis, how is our little guinea pig doing?" Xellos says as he appears out of the shadows.

Immediately Zelgadis turns from the invisible walls he is studying and grabs his sword. No words pass between them at first, Zelgadis is in no mood to even try asking the monster questions.

"How are you feeling?" Xellos asks.

Zelgadis refuses to answer.

"I'm not surprised the sleeping drug failed on you. You didn't drink enough coffee Zelly." Xellos says and he doesn't even bother waiting for a response. He might as well be talking to an actual rock right now. "My employer wishes to speak with you about your so called 'master' so don't make a fuss and come quietly. Your companions are already waiting."

"You lied to your employers and what have you done with Lina and Gourry?" Zelgadis finally says as he strangles the neck of his sword. Can't you hear his sword gasping for breath?

"Now Zel, you know that I don't lie. Any assumptions my human superior has made based upon my casual mussing is entirely their own doing. And you're traveling companions are fine, you should be more concerned about yourself." He says cheerfully.

Zel raises an eyebrow as Xellos continues. "I'll be straightforward with you, my employers could care less about you, they want the general priest of the Mazoku dead, but I certainly do care about you." He says this with a side of mock care, adding a heap of sarcasm as the main dish.

Zelgadis weighs his options. He can fight, but to what end? He can't escape this place on his own and even if he manages to he wouldn't have enough energy left to help his friends. Then Zelgadis begins to wonder why Xellos calls him the general priest of the Mazoku. Another lie fed to his human master, but didn't Xellos say he didn't lie? Not that Zelgadis believes him, but should he?

At this point, Xellos doesn't give Zelgadis a chance to sort through his options and fazes behind the chimera, thrusting the blazing red orb on his staff into Zelgadis's back. As Zelgadis fights to stay conscious Xellos whispers, "I could just force you to walk out of here on your own two feet, but this is more fun."

Lina patiently waits as she watches Gourry dropped to the ground on her left, she has to wait a little before Zelgadis arrives. Xellos walks into the room and carelessly dumps the chimera to Lina's right. Lina hears Xellos says "oops" as Zelgadis groans getting to his feet. She doesn't move; this is a delicate operation. And she feels like being sneaky.

A female voice makes its presence known as soon as Zelgadis is dropped to the floor. In the shadows, a lone figure gracefully comes forward exiting the draped throne just in front of them. The purple velvet is elegantly wrapped to the sides around two thrones with a few marble stairs ascending to the gaudy design. Lina cannot see all of this or watch the cruel woman step down from her pedestal to stand in front of her, but Zelgadis does. He see's all of this and if Gourry or Lina had been looking they might have recognized the woman in front of them. Zelgadis has never had the pleasure of meeting this witch before, although Gourry probably doesn't remember. Behind her Mr. Diol reveals himself hobbling forward as he gleefully eyes Lina. Joyful revenge is dancing in his eyes.

"I finally have you Lina Inverse and who would have thought that you would still be traveling with the idiot swordsman." The woman pauses as Lina concentrates on the voice. It sounds so familiar to her, but she can't place it. Probably doesn't matter anyway. After she comes to her senses from this sleep drug, a simple dragon slave will solve all her problems. The woman continues on, "But I am completely shocked with your other companion. To think! You are actually traveling with a Mazoku; I thought you fought against these monsters not with them, Ha ha. A girl with no class as ever."

Mr. Diol begins to laugh and say something, but the woman glares down at him forcing him to shut his trap.

Zelgadis ignores the old man and turns to the woman. "Who are you calling a Mazoku?" Zelgadis says hiding his anger behind his usual stoic rock hard demeanor. "The only Mazoku here is Xellos."

"Ha ah ha, don't think I'll fall for your lies General Priest," The woman laughs along with Mr. Diol. "Xellos is a priest, not some monster, it is imposable. I would have sensed it, since I am a powerful sorceress." When Mr. Diol fails to stop laughing she gives him another death glare. It is obvious who is in charge here.

Zelgadis rolls his eyes, "If I were truly a Mazoku I wouldn't be here and you would be dead already." He honors the witch with one of his small malicious smiles as he imagines the turmoil he could inflict on her old pompous smiling face. The woman is undeterred, but Mr. Diol thinks about Zelgadis's words and becomes thoughtful.

She laughs again, with more gusto and pretends to wipe away a tear. "No need for that, Xellos here has already defeated plenty of Mazoku for us," with a snap of her fingers three Mazoku appear behind her. Ditle, Klide, and Chezem stare at the slayers. Ditle is looking forward to finally beating something up and Chezem is happy with the change of scenery. Klide twitches as usual and studies Xellos intently. The witch continues, "Including these three which are now in my service thanks to him. Now onto business, I am about to declare war on Seyruun, in fact, I've already sent a few dragons as a warning. In a matter of days their old king will die of the poison I have been sending him and all of my plans will come to fruition. But of course that is not all. To make my rule certain I must acquire one simple thing. I know you were at that temple that I sent Mr. Diol to, now give me the secret to traveling to other worlds and I'll let you and your friends go. Moreover if you disagree, I will let Mr. Diol have his way with Lina."

Mr. Diol clenches his fists and glares at the tall woman. "You promised that I could make her into my chimera after we captured her."

"Shut up, little man, I'm doing business right now," the woman says. "What is your answer monster?"

Zelgadis is in shock, "That is all you want? To travel to other worlds? That's why you brought us here?"

"What other reason would there be? Why else would I be sending all of those monsters after you? Now looking back I'm glad they didn't kill you. This has all been an elaborate plot to learn your master's secret." She says with unappetizing pride churning within her.

Zelgadis can't help it, he laughs and Lina does her best not to laugh with him, but if one is watching closely you can see a slight snicker. "You're an idiot." Zelgadis says. "I must be a most un-loyal Mazoku priest to even consider handing that information to you. If I was this Mazoku priest why would I defy my master?" he chuckles, "You vain old woman." And shakes his head in disgust.

Lina takes this opportunity to take a peek at their opposition and immediately regrets it after studying the three Mazoku, one was bad enough, but three! The tallest one has a large hat covering most of his monstrous face, but it doesn't cover enough in her humble opinion. The other next to him is more human with dashing good looks, but when he smiles she realizes that no monster could ever win a beauty pageant. The smallest one twitches and Lina decides to take him on first when she gets the chance. After sizing them up she then looks at the woman and begins to ask herself again why she has to deal with all of these annoyances. It is none other than Carry the Witch. Lina remembers that most unpleasant wedding with dread. Why me? She thinks to herself. And why is she alive! She should be dead that arrogant, pretences, and conceited old woman.

"Well what is your answer?" Carry the Witch asks Zelgadis.

"The answer is no, obviously you are insane," Zelgadis says. It is a reasonable conclusion. "The last thing the universe needs is you traveling to other worlds. Besides you would only kill yourself in the process. I'm doing you a favor."

Carry is furious and as she takes in Zelgadis's words Lina begins to chant a spell under her breath, "Light. Gather within me and become a flash! Smash the abysmal darkness apart."

Right as Carry commands the monsters to attack, Lina shouts "Elmekia Flame!" It is a direct hit; but Ditle, Klide, and Chezem don't even bother attacking or moving aside. They are distracted. Instead they are awkwardly eyeing Xellos in fear, especially the small twitching monster. This whole time they have been obeying Carry as Xellos initially ordered, but the general priest has made it clear from the beginning that they were never to actually attack Lina. If they ever did, their demise would be certain.

Lina takes advantage of the distraction and begins whacking Gourry with her slipper, while working a recovery spell on him that Sylphiel had taught her. Zelgadis performs a Raw Tilt as Mr. Diol and Carry leap out of the way. Immediately Mr. Diol and Carry realizes that Zelgadis is not the Mazoku they thought he was, no monster would use that attack. Mr. Diol doesn't want to stick around anymore. As the old man begins to run for his life, Xellos quickly rushes to his side. "Oh hello, my good friend Mr. Diol. Did you get the last ingredient, are they ready?" Xellos asks calmly. When Mr. Diol fails to respond immediately, Xellos clips him roughly against the wall earning a quiet sharp cry of pain from the elderly man. "In case you didn't know, I'm in a bit of a rush." Xellos says as he continues to smile daggers at the old man with his eyes still closed.

This author is begging Mr. Diol to refrain from answering the villain of this story, but Mr. Diol is a coward so he betrays me. And betrays everyone else who is important in this story.

"They are ready and they are right where I left them. You know, in the catacomb beneath the church, second room on the right about thirty feet below the surface," the man rambles off his answer.

Traitor!

As Xellos scurries away Mr. Diol is pined to the wall with fright. Only after Gourry begins to wake does Mr. Diol begin to slowly scoot away.

Meanwhile, Carry is screaming at the three Mazoku to attack, but they merely avoid Zelgadis's astral attacks. When Lina manages to wake Gourry, the Mazoku begin to panic, but Xellos appears behind Klide and gives them his orders. "Play around with them, but don't kill them." Klide tries to smile; he doesn't want to do this, but begins to attack anyway. When Ditle and Chezem receive the okay to attack they are ecstatic. They have been waiting a long time for this, now Ditle will finally have a way to let out all of his frustrations for being forced to play slave to a human. Spying on Lina and her friends wasn't all bad in Chezem's opinion, but this kind of turmoil is what he has been waiting for.

Zelgadis tosses Gourry his sword and launches another raw tilt. "Dwelling within the eternal and the infinite, source of all souls, everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinite. Raw Tilt."

After the dust settles they are not surprised to see that the Mazoku have once again avoided the Raw Tilt. If Zelgadis can get a direct hit on the Mazoku they wouldn't stand a chance. Gourry swings at Chezem, who is closest to him, as Lina launches a fire spell at Ditle and Klide. "Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright!" She begins "Gather together in my hand and become an inferno! Burst Flare!"

Zelgadis backs away as the scorching flames envelope the monsters. They fight back though and launch themselves forward, each displaying a unique ability unto each of them. Ditle uses his hats shadow to attack, every time the shadow hits flesh it is as if the shadow is a large boulder ramming into them. Klide's oversized coat stretches as his twitching form snaps like a wipe, cutting away at human flesh. Chezen likes to use his teeth. Lina knows that her friends cannot keep this up forever. They can't keep getting beat around like this. With a glance at her two friends she nods at them and they know exactly what she is planning. Gourry doesn't protest, but Zelgadis hesitates. "What about Xellos?" If her attack doesn't work, then their trump card won't work again.

"I'm sure he's got better things to do right now, I just want to live through this so I can have breakfast!" Lina shouts.

As Lina prepares the spell, Gourry and Zelgadis begin attempting to position the three monster closer to one another, Lina will only have one shot.

"Sword of the cold, dark void, free yourself from the heaven's bonds." Lina begins to say as she watches her companions.

She notices that the monsters are concentrating on Zelgadis for the most part, purposefully ignoring Gourry and her.

Klide knows that he is running out of time, Xellos has sent them to their deaths by forcing them to battle Lina. They are not even allowed to kill them. His only hope is to discover the secret surrounding the chimera. It would be nice to make Zelgadis fight on their side.

This intent interest on Zelgadis disturbs Lina, but at least this way they stand a chance.

"Become one with my power one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together"

She continues and Zelgadis begins to realize the same thing Lina has observed. He decides to use the monsters interest in him to his advantage. He will be the bait. It is dangerous, but he is willing to take the risk as Lina says the last of the spell. He races towards her with the three Mazoku porting just in front of him, putting their backs to Lina.

"Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! Ragna Blade!" Lina yells as she slices the Mazoku across their gullets.

The monsters only have a moment to register what has happened and sadly two of them realize it too late. The lucky twitching one fazes away, leaving the arena before things get messy. As Ditle and Chezem die their eyes fall on Xellos, who is silently watching behind Lina, floating gleefully as he watches his monster slaves die. Xellos knew they would lose, but they accomplished their purpose and this is all that matters to Xellos. He'll deal with Klide later and with that Xellos fazes away.

Lina sinks to her knees as the blade disintegrates from her hands. Gourry and Zelgadis come to her side and she smiles at them giving them a victory sign. "Now let's make Carry give us some food!" Lina says as they turn to watch the woman sitting comfortably on her throne. In frustration the woman begins to attack them with her powerful spells. Gourry simply absorbs them into Zelgadis's blade and Zelgadis launches a spell of his own. "You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me power! Demona Crystal!"

The spell hit's its mark and Carry becomes frozen in place. The three walk up to her and Lina snickers. "So much for your world domination, eh, Carry? While you may have defeated me once, you never stood a chance this time."

"How did she become queen in the first place?" Zelgadis asks.

"It's what she does," Lina says nonchalantly. "She blackmails stupid men into marrying into her family and uses their wealth and influence to control people. Although, I had no idea she was alive. I'm sure the king will reward us for freezing her, don't you think. I bet she has a mind control spell over all of the men. To think that she is forcing them to listen to her stupidity, I almost feel bad for them," Lina says as she laughs.

Gourry laughs with her, which annoys Lina for some reason. It reminds her of how Mr. Diol would laugh after each of Carry's jokes. She smacks Gourry with the slipper. "Don't become like Mr. Diol," Lina says as they make their way towards the exit.

"Where is Mr. Diol, he certainly made off in a hurry when we started fighting." Gourry says. Lina just rolls her eyes and she lets her shoulders sag, why did Gourry have to be so observant sometimes. She just wants to go home or at least eat. "It doesn't matter," Lina says, "let's go."

And so the Slayers go home to Seyruun and everyone is happy.

Now besides this being a poorly written sentence it is sadly untrue as well, you are smart people and know better than to believe such a happy ending. Play enough video games and you know that the next boss is going to be at least three times harder to defeat than the previous one.

As the three would be heroes make their way out of the room three containers filled with gooey liquid fall to the ground. Hesitantly they approach the containers and peak inside them.

"What the. . ." Lina wonders.

"Hey Lina, this one looks like it is full of hair." Gourry says as he pokes the tube.

Lina stares into the one nearest to her. "This one has the head of a sea serpent. It looks familiar." She says, her eyes widening in shock and wonder. She would recognize that head anywhere, the one Zelgadis had cut clean off.

Zelgadis doesn't say anything at first, just stares in horror. He whispers, "It's a blow demon." Before any of them can fully comprehend what is happening they hear a terrifying sound.

A familiar voice that sounds like a song dances in their ears. "Life born of the hardest stone formed of weakest flesh. Let the spell release you and turn you to your home." Xellos appears out of his hiding place and finishes the last part with his eyes open in malevolent slits. "Become one with my will, become mine."

In horror Zelgadis loses himself. The last thing he sees is an image of Xellos, who seems to be probing deep into his mind as his world goes red. It's happening again, he knows this feeling and for some reason he welcomes the calm and numbness that comes with it. Floating in a world of crimson, with nothing to fear he is finally at peace. Why did he want to leave and go to other worlds? He can't remember and he doesn't care.

Outside of Zelgadis's mind Gourry and Lina stare in shock at Xellos as their friends eyes turn red. Their friend is no longer living in those eyes, only a fiery chasm of insanity.

Author's Note: It all comes together. So all those monster attacks and mind control spells actually served a purpose. Although it did help make fun action scenes too.


	11. Xellos! A friend we cannot beat!

Chapter Eleven: Xellos! A friend we cannot beat!

"This whole time," Lina says, "It was you! But only Rezo can use that spell and he is dead. For good this time!" She prepares a wind spell to try and knock Zelgadis to his senses, but is horrified when she remembers that she is hungry and has little energy left after using the Ragna Blade. She pretends to be calm instead, glaring at Xellos. Gourry awkwardly steadies Zelgadis's sword in his hands as he tries to prepare for whatever will happen next. Gourry hopes he will not be forced to fight his friend. Zelgadis is the only one who doesn't normally make fun of him or hit him. But now that is about to change.

Zelgadis doesn't move. He merely stares at them as his lips curl into an unnatural twisted smile. They have only seen this smile one other time.

"Your right Lina, Rezo is dead." Xellos says.

"But how is this possible? Does he have Mazoku blood in him or something?" Lina says as she waves her hands above her head in mock frustration.

"Of course not; he is made of human, rock golem, and blow demon. Contrary to popular belief blow demons are not Mazoku. They are merely lesser beasts with a large magic pool who (some say) dwell on the Astral Plane. Tell you what; I'll give you a hint by asking you a question instead."

Dramatic pause.

"Who do I serve?"

Lina crosses her hands in front of her chest. She is accustomed to being the one who explains the villain's schemes, but this is ridicules. "The Greater Beast Zelas Metallium" she says.

"And who does she exhibit power over?" Xellos says. He is enjoying talking down to his favorite sorceress. To think he will soon have the opportunity to work with her side by side yet again.

Lina rolls her eyes, playing his game while she can. Biding her time until her energy builds up again. She can always use the magically enhanced crystals Xellos sold her. "All of the worlds monsters and evil beasts" she answers.

"Exactly," Xellos says.

Now Lina let's her frustration show, "But that doesn't give you or your master control over Zelgadis. Beast Master is a title! Even Gavv didn't have control over all the evil dragons. What are you really doing to Zel?" Lina says as she mentally strangles Xellos.

"That is a secret. A secret I will share with such dear friends," Xellos says. "How do you know the beast master is not simply a title? Were you their when the world was made? Do you know that for sure?"

Xellos is enjoying playing teacher, it is rare for him to talk so freely with Lina.

"The rules that make up our world are full of loop holes Lina." He continues. "You of all people know this, and the monster race is extremely practiced on such matters. Technically, my master helped create Zelgadis into what he is. The spell Rezo created works for those who made him into what he is, if you listen to the words this is quite obvious. Since my master is also a creator of our chimera friend she can control him using this spell. She has given me permission to use it in her stead for this special occasion."

"But a Mazuko can only control someone who has made the pledge" Lina says only half believing in what she has just said.

"That isn't enough? Oh very well, there is more. Not only did my master help in Zelgadis's re-creation, but Rezo used the power of Shabranigdo to create him. Rezo didn't use the normal means by which a sorcerer creates a chimera. No, he did it through sheer magical ability, the magical ability granted to him because of the beast dwelling inside of him. No test tubes or wires required."

"Look mom no hands!" Xellos says with a laugh before continuing.

"Rezo was quite powerful as you very well know. Funny that a piece of the very thing which created my master, helped create Zelgadis. That is why no pledge stone is needed." Xellos chuckles lightly as he finishes his explanation.

Lina is angry. It is obvious now, which is usually the case when someone gives you the answer to a problem. And now she knows what is coming. Xellos never reveals his secrets, which means . . .

"That is right Miss Lina, I win. Ever since I sabotaged Zelgadis's attempt to cure himself it was inevitable." Xellos says as he wiggles his finger in front of his face. "But don't worry I'm not going to kill you or Gourry. You are much too valuable Lina Inverse." He warps in front of her, inches from her face. Their noses almost touch as he whispers to Lina. "The tables have now turned Miss Lina, no longer am I your convenient trump card, you shall become mine."

"All this time, you have been waiting for this haven't you? But it won't work; I'll never give up no matter the odds. I'd rather die than join up with the likes of you." Lina says and Xellos simply smiles as his violet eyes gaze into her red ones.

Gourry has had enough with Xellos and with a war cry lunges at the monster with all of his might. The attack falls short as Gourry is hoisted from behind and into the air. A blue aura from Zelgadis flies out from him as it engulfs Gourry. It smoothly forces Gourry to drop Zelgadis's sword as strange tentacles of blackness begin to coil around his body. Lina shoves Xellos aside and launches a fireball at the blackness, but the attack is absorbed by the black ooze. The blue limbs reach out for Lina next and ensnare her, turning black as they contact her skin.

She continues to attack with one spell after another, all very weak, and each one is absorbed into the void surrounding her. Lina realizes all too late that Xellos has been using Zelgadis this whole time, testing out his chimera slave all for this moment. Zelgadis knows how to create a chimera, and Xellos can't very well force Lina into being bound to his master, so he is using this loop hole to force her into the Mazoku service. Painfully, Lina glances up to glare through the black fog at Xellos, why go to all this trouble.

He seems to hear her unvoiced question. "Our races goal is to destroy the world, but we don't want to be destroyed as well. Valgavv was right, it is pointless, a endless cycle of fighting for no reason. But you humans are an exception. The monsters still have an agenda and that is one of the reasons why I helped you destroy Shabranigdo in Taforashia. Shabranigdos' ghost was unnaturally created and he wanted to undo everything so that nothing exists. We may not actually want that, it doesn't sound pleasant and we don't very well wish to destroy ourselves as Phibrizzo did in his madness. We want the freedom to cause misery and destroy the way we wish. So my master has been working on a solution to our endless cycle, and you are a part of it."

Lina cries out in pain as one of the tentacles from Zelgadis wraps around her waist and squeezes. "Zelgadis can't possibly have enough power to do this," she gasps.

"Oh you are quite right; He doesn't have enough power, that's why I'm helping him out. But I don't have to help him much, he is much more powerful than you realize. . . It's always the quiet ones." Xellos says as he watches. "Now the Slayers will finally become what they were always meant to be. Chaos for all the world to see, you can say it is your destiny."

Behind Zelgadis the glass containers spill open; one with Filia's hair, another with the sea serpent and the other with the rotting corpse of a blow demon. Imagine Lina Inverse with ten times the magical pool she already has thanks to the blow demon combination. And the best part is that Zelgadis, Gourry and Lina will all be ugly chimera together under the mighty control of the greater beast lord herself.

It's beautiful.

Xellos's master will be pleased and the world will know a new kind of fear.

While Lina has been playing faithful student to Xellos, Gourry has had a conversation of his own.

_Gourry dear?_ Gourry hears a soft female voice buzz in his ear.

He painfully opens his eyes as he searches the room. It isn't Lina's voice and it certainly isn't Xellos or Zelgadis's voice. _Gourry don't give up, I won't give up and I know Lina isn't_. _Let me help you fight Gourry Dear._ Then he remembers. He first pictures beautiful mountains, a lush large tree, delicious food, and then a young woman with dark violet hair.

"Sylphiel? Is that you?" Gourry asks out loud.

_Yes it is Gourry dear._ The voice says, he smiles and feels warmth growing inside of him. He will not let his friends down, especially while they are still right beside him helping him become his very best. _I'll never forget your encouragement after my family's death. But you are my new family and I know that this is not the end._ Sylphiel says.

"Then let's do it!" Sylphiel flows out of Gourry as she attempts to reach out to Lina as well, but a powerful force keeps her back.

All of this transpires in a matter of seconds as Xellos makes his final comment to the now immobilized Lina. When the swordsman manages to fight against the experiment Xellos is modestly surprised. Gourry seems to swim towards Lina causing Xellos to fly out of the way in order to avoid the spell that Zelgadis is casting.

"Lina!" Gourry screams as he reaches for her arms. Zelgadis's hold on Gourry is weakening, which is something the Mazoku priest cannot tolerate. Risking his safety from Zelgadis's flailing blue tentacles of pure magic the monster takes evasive actions. Even if his attempt on Gourry fails, he must have Lina. Besides, he'll just do the spell on Gourry later if he has too.

Xellos rams his staff into Gourry's stomach, sending the large man tumbling away before skidding to a stop in front of the doors. They are the same doors that lead outside into the palace hall, to freedom.

"That was unnecessary Gourry," Xellos says as he shoves his staff into Gourry's chest. He doesn't do it too hard, because he doesn't want to kill him, just keep him immobilized. But Gourry doesn't care, he forces himself against the staff, grabbing it and swinging it into the doors with Xellos still holding on. The doors break apart with the impact. Gourry doesn't have a chance to move before Xellos appears behind him and nearly lands a blow to Gourry's head.

But help comes at last.

Instead of Gourry getting his head pounded; Xellos is thrown back as a Raw Tilt nearly crashes into him.

"Mr. Gourry we're here!" A familiar voice cries as two old friends enters the room.

Amelia and Pokota have arrived.

In case you are wondering, Sylphiel had discovered that the king was being poisoned by a spy from this country. In response, Seyruun immediately sent an embassy to the capital city of Kalikour. Amelia and Pokota rushed ahead when they saw the fire rising from the capital, courtesy of Lina's fireballs from their battle with the three Mazoku. Sylphiel would have come if her services at the king's bedside were not required since the man was nearly dead. She can't save a king and her friends at the same time. There is no reason for her to choose one over the other.

"Save Lina and Zel," Gourry shouts as he struggles to find his footing.

"Gourry catch!" Pokota calls, throwing Gourry the Sword of Light replica before charging at Xellos with Amelia. Xellos tries to explain that it is all a misunderstanding, but Gourry won't have it.

"Xellos you are hurting Lina and Zel." He points the un-activated sword at Xellos to emphasize his point. "It ends now! Light come forth." Gourry cries as he races forward, with his favorite sword.

But as the gifted swordsman nears Xellos the weapon's light flickers out and dies.

A moment of comedic repose is in order.

Gourry and Xellos stare at the unlit blade in confusion. Gourry turns to Pokota, frustrated. "Didn't you test this thing out before you got here?" Gourry asks.

Pokota turns red in the face as he shouts, "Of course I did! Why would I be stupid enough to not test it out before getting here!" Pokota yells back.

His words do not convince anyone.

"Um, Mr. Pokota you never. . ." Amelia starts to say nervously, but Pokota covers her mouth with his hands. Real smooth Pokota, real smooth. Even Gourry can obviously tell that the prince is covering up his foolishness.

Xellos takes this convenient opportunity to attack Gourry, in an attempt to catch the man off guard. Xellos wants to destroy the Sword of Light, just in case it isn't defective. In Gourry's determination the sword re-activates, as he summons a power from somewhere deep inside of himself in order to block Xellos's powerful walking stick. Sylphiel's presence is still fighting within Gourry and she isn't going to leave or stop. The weapons clash as the weary soldier does his best to hold off the powerful Mazoku.

"Elmekia Lance!" Pokota and Amelia launch the attack together, Xellos's pivots out of the way while remaining locked with Gourry's sword. Xellos isn't worried; he just needs to keep the little group from interfering with Lina's transformation.

Amelia launches another spell as her eyes scan the room. She gasps as she spots Zelgadis and Lina.

"Mister Zelgadis," Amelia screams.

She is heartbroken and doesn't understand what Zelgadis is doing. She has never seen Zelgadis like this; he would never betray his friends.

"Mister Zelgadis," she says again as she races towards him. Her efforts are rewarded by being thrown into a wall, bashing her head as it collides with the hard marble stone. She slides to the ground as Pokota rushes to her side.

"Amelia, are you alright?" Pokota asks as he casts a healing spell. She looks past Pokota; her gaze is glued to Zelgadis. The monster, once known as Zelgadis, must have felt the princesses gaze and turns his head to face her. He grins at her as his red eyes blaze into her soul.

Amelia gasps and trembles. "Mi-mi-mister Zelgadis," Amelia whispers.

The princess is horrified; he actually looks like a monster with those red unseeing eyes. The tentacles of darkness emitting from Zelgadis are a gruesome sight as they clutch at Lina, which only adds to the overall monstrous effect. Zelgadis is not there, it's just an empty shell of a real monster.

_Miss Amelia don't give up! _Sylphiel says in the princess's mind.

Amelia clenches her fist and stumbles to her feet racing straight for Xellos.

"Amelia wait," Pokota races after her with concern racking him.

"What did you do to him! This is Unjust! Forcing someone to do fight against their will! WHERE IS ZELGADIS" Amelia screams as she launches into the air preparing to give Xellos a fist of justice.

With a graceful twist of his finger Xellos sends a purple like laser straight at the princess. It would have made contact with her shoulder if Pokota hadn't hit Amelia to the ground first sending her flying down.

Pokota is hit instead and the beam electrocutes his body. He twitches mid air as Gourry and Amelia helplessly watch, unable to help the prince. Pokota falls to the ground with a thud and Amelia rushes to his side.

Xellos lets Amelia run to the fallen prince. As long as Amelia doesn't get Zelgadis's attention, Xellos doesn't care what the princess does. He is only playing with them, concentrating most of his power on the transformation about to take place behind him. The preliminaries of the spell are almost complete.

Zelgadis has finally gathered enough strength to start the chimera process on Lina. But she is not about to give up. "Zelgadis you've got to stop this!" Lina cries out to him, her voice sounds muffled outside the blue and black orb that is surrounding her. Zelgadis can hear her perfectly, but his mind is still swimming in a world of no pain or realization.

Lina doesn't give up, even as Zelgadis lips twist into a demonic grin. Sylphiel's presence grabs at Lina and surrounds her as the priestess attempts to help the sorceress's words reach Zelgadis's mind. "You aren't Rezo, you aren't some monster. You're my friend you hard headed fool!" Lina cries out.

The chimera flinches, the simple words somehow weaken the spells hold over him, reaching him deeper than any spell can.

Zelgadis slowly brings back the ingredients as he hesitates. His bubble of thoughtlessness is becoming disturbed by guilt. Guilt for something he hasn't even done yet. The black squid like appendages begin to break apart.

Meanwhile, Xellos is having fun wearing Amelia, Pokota and Gourry out, but he doesn't want to take any chances with his blue puppet. Xellos slightly breaks his concentration on his fight and sends some disturbing images into Zelgadis's mind, causing Zelgadis's perfect world to be consumed with true memories that lie. Zelgadis tries to build a wall to protect his mind from the Mazoku, but one disturbing thought cut's through his defense.

He hears Lina's voice, in the past. "You see you're the type . . . that I'd rather die than join up with." Lina hears her own voice say these words and is ashamed when she realizes that she had said it at one time and had meant it. A long time ago. Right before Zelgadis's life changed and he began to trust people. Actually she has told Xellos something similar at the beginning of this nightmare.

"That's a lie," Lina says grinding her teeth. She can't believe Xellos, using this mind game nonsense on them. The monster is using psychological warfare and Xellos knows that it is one of his best weapons against Zelgadis at the moment. What he doesn't expect is the interference of one of Lina's weapons.

The mind controlled Zelgadis walks to Lina and grabs her arms causing her to be racked with pain. "Zel, I don't want this!" She say's in agony.

As if she had spoken the magic words the white beaded box in her pocket starts to glow.

The same white box that has been trapped with her through this entire adventure.

In Zelgadis's mind he sees an angelic light coming from Lina which slowly erodes Xellos's spell away. Zelgadis's body reaches for the box and retrieves it from Lina's pocket. His hands grasp the box desperately as his hatful red eyes study it intently. Lina falls to the ground in a heap as the spell around her breaks, causing her body to return to normal. All signs of the spell have completely vanished.

Xellos opens his eyes and ignores Gourry's Sword of Light completely as he fazes to Zelgadis's side. Xellos reaches for the box, but only arrives just in time to watch Zelgadis open it.

Light and Darkness erupt from the tiny box as it surrounds Lina and her companions, restoring their strength and magic. Xellos takes a couple of steps back, but when nothing bad happens to him he slides in front of Zelgadis clasping his hands around Zelgadis's hands. Xellos tries to close the box in an attempt to keep the magical item from completely destroying Rezo's mind control spell and Xellos's strength over the others.

Zelgadis and Xellos struggle over the box while Zelgadis's eyes search the room in confusion. Lina is struggling for consciousness, as Amelia and Gourry cover their eyes, trying to protect their vision from the bright light. Pokota is passed out in Amelia's lap.

"Amelia!" Zelgadis says as he attempts to yank the box away from Xellos. Zelgadis's eyes are still glowing a hazy red and his mind isn't much better, but he knows that this fight is real now and he doesn't want to lose reality again. "The world is wonderful." He calls out to her. He doesn't want to go back into a dream of nothing.

Amelia tries to look at Zelgadis through the light. She hears Zelgadis's voice, as she gazes through her silted eyes at her friend. Standing, she carefully places Pokota on the floor. She painfully watches as Zelgadis's mind becomes consumed once again by Rezo's spell. The box is almost completely closed as Xellos gains control.

Zelgadis is no longer holding the box and begins to walk towards Amelia, becoming a mindless monster once again. Amelia can't stand it and finds the courage to sing the "Life is Wonderful" song.

At first the song is weak as she watches Zelgadis lose his mind and raise a threatening arm in her direction, but she closes her eyes and imagines the real Zelgadis. She imagines her dear friend, in a light only she can see him in. No matter how flawed.

The chimera reacts only slightly, as if the song is some kind of holy magic.

Answering Amelia's call the box immediately flies open once more, causing the Mazoku to drop the cursed object.

Xellos staggers back leaving Zelgadis standing frozen in place right in front of Amelia with his hands nearly grasping her throat. Lina is managing to sit up as she clutches her swimming head, trying to discern up from down. As Xellos stumbles away from the box he nearly comes to stand right in front of Lina.

An ever vigilant Gourry is watching carefully and sees an opportunity to strike down the ginning monster.

"Lina!" Gourry calls as he flings the Sword of Light towards her. She looks up in time to catch the sword and with all of her might she thrusts the sword though Xellos's side.

The Mazoku screams.

Amelia opens her eyes and stops singing, startled by the inhuman scream shattering the world around her. Her face is inches away from Zelgadis, with his hands still nearly touching her.

Lina and Gourry watch as Xellos falls to his knees clutching a large hole in his side. He giggles at the intense pain. Zelgadis's eyes revert back to their normal hue as he too falls to his knees, his world spinning around him. With one last beam of light the beaded box shimmers as the spell on Zelgadis is undone for good. Xellos will no longer be able to control him. No one will be able to. Lina stands up behind Xellos and lifts the Sword of Light above the monsters purple head.

Lina brings the silver hilt straight down onto the Mazoku's fat stupid head.

And for good measure she smacks him with it a few more times.

About a dozen times.

"Lina that hurts," Xellos whines.

"You deserve worse!" Lina says as she glares daggers at the Mazoku. "But I suppose your master can do worse to you for failing. What can one expect of the monster race after all."

"It is hardly over Miss Lina," Xellos says smiling up at her.

Lina brings the buzzing light sword to Xellos chin. "Oh, I think you're done for today and if you know what's good for you you'll reconsider your position as one of my useful items. The offer still stands."

Xellos's face twitches as he tries to cover it up with a smile. "Well if you insist," he says. He opens his eyes slightly, quickly standing and turning to face Lina. The girl can nearly smell his breath he is so close to her, but I'm not sure Mazoku breathe. He smiles at her as if nothing questionable has transpired between them. "Until next time, Miss Lina." Xellos says as the wounded monster fazes away.

The slayers group is about ready to collapse from exhaustion, but they are interrupted.

"We're here!" A girl cries as she rushes into the room. Jumping over the crumpled doors she enters with an army of men behind her. The slayers stare at the girl.

"Cl-Clair!" Lina says in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Clair asks as she walks into the great throne room. Her eyes fall onto the beaded box resting on the floor and she picks it up. "Finally decided to return it huh?" Clair says as she dusts it off.

None of the slayers know how to react so they just stare in agitation.

"What do mean return it? I never wanted it in the first place." Lina says in frustration.

"But Lina," Gourry says. "It helped save our lives."

"I apologize for any problems my cousin may have been causing you." A young man says as he comes forward from the other soldiers. He is wearing armor and has the same purple eyes as Clair. "She is always losing that box, that's why she has her name written on the bottom of it."

"What is that box?" Zelgadis says as Gourry helps him to his feet. Amelia is helping a dazed Pokota sit up, as soon as Xellos left, the spell on Pokota was released.

Clair crosses her arms and smiles in a way that claims she knows everything. It annoys Lina to no end. "It is a magical item made by the great Shazard Lugandy." Clair says. "It has the ability to rejuvenate magical abilities. It can also break most curses too if activated with holy magic. Unfortunately this box has a nasty habit of running away! Part of old guys bad humor."

"Actually it's a spell or curse of some sort," Clair's cousin clarifies. "Those who want to have the box can't have it and those who hate the box can't get rid of it."

"You didn't have to tell them that Edward." Clair says. She glares at a wall and taps her foot in annoyance. A pout is barely visible on her lips. Edward just smiles at her.

"Oh you found your cousin!" Gourry says as he comes forward to shake hands with Edward. "Your cousin is funny and your mom is a wonderful cook."

The rest of the slayers group come up to Lina as they watch the soldiers enter the room. Apparently Clair had explained to the king that his country was about to start a war he wasn't aware of. How was she able to do this? I'm not really sure, but she is crazy, so that probably helps.

One man, the king, walks straight up to the iceberg known as Carry the Witch and begins giving her a piece of his mind. She is still frozen in the cube of ice from the last chapter.

"What were you thinking taking over the kingdom while I was on vacation. You promised me that you had changed your ways. You haven't changed at all. First you convince me that a deadly volcano is the ideal island get away. Then you mind control my armies. You force all of the men to join the army. You employ that lunatic Mr. Diol. You . . ." The king keeps going and going as the frozen Witch is forced to listen to his rant. The king of Taritien isn't very smart, but at least there are people like Lina in the world to fix problems like this for him.

"Well at least that is over," Lina says as she shrugs her shoulders in disinterest. "Let's go home. Oh, and thanks for the sword Pokota."

Pokota grumbles before saying, "You're welcome."

She hands Pokota a large sum of money with a wink. He is shocked.

"Don't give me that face," Lina says. "I paid Xellos for these talismans, why wouldn't I pay you for the Sword of Light. Okay Gourry hand me the sword."

Her companion's reaction should come as no surprise.

Gourry refuses to give Lina his most prized possession and the two start a pointless argument. As for Pokota he's happy about the large sum of money, even though he originally wanted that certain artifact from the temple in the south. Moreover, the amount of money isn't quite enough to pay the value of the sword, but the money she gave Xellos for the talismans wasn't nearly enough either. Some things never change, but getting paid is better than nothing. Pokota will find other ways to force Lina to pay him back in full I assure you. Amelia and Pokota start to pester Lina and Gourry as to what has been happening and they do their best to explain.

Before leaving, the slayers eat a feast provided by a thankful king, with no fear of war now. As they walk out of the capital city, meeting up with the Seyruun army along the way, Zelgadis falls to the back of the group as he thinks over what has happened. He doesn't want anyone to ask or worry about him so he acts disinterested over what has transpired. Inside his mind though he is a chaotic mess of frustration and embarrassment. He still can't believe that he was being used yet again. Zelgadis's mopping doesn't go unnoticed.

"What's up Zel," Lina asks.

"You know exactly 'what's up' Lina." Zelgadis says. He is not in the mood to talk with anyone at the moment.

She smiles at him and starts laughing. Not a simple laugh, an over the top kind of laughing fit that would make children stare. Zelgadis tries not to react, but can't stop from asking anyway. "What's your problem?"

"Zel we defeated the bad guy. You've got to lighten up; it might kill you if you don't, I mean you should see your face." Lina laughs and does her best moody Zel impression. "If you keep that face, you'll never cure yourself because it will be stuck for good."

He glares at her then laughs as he studies Lina's impression of him, "Lina your crazy, keep it up and your face might look like mine too."

"I knew I could get you to laugh again," Lina says as she gently jabs him in the chest. "As long as you stay with us, you'll live. After all, if you went to another world Amelia, Gourry and I would hunt you down." Lina says playfully.

Zelgadis stops smiling and looks down in shock at Lina. How did she know that he was still thinking of leaving? She only smiles back. "Rezo's spell on you has been undone for good this time by that magic box, don't you remember what Clair and Edward said. There's no reason for you to leave this world."

"I guess you're right," he says as he glances in front of him towards Amelia and Pokota. Lina is right; it might kill him if he left.

When they get back to Seyruun, Sylphiel greets them warmly along with Phil and the rest of the kingdom. Amelia is also bombarded with the letters from Zelgadis that never made it to her. Apparently the Mazoku in Carry's service had been keeping the birds from arriving this whole time, just one of the consequence of Zelgadis being mistaken as a monster priest by Carry. They can laugh at it now, it is quite ridicules.

Everyone can rest easy for a while longer with the slayers back to full strength. The kingdom doesn't completely understand the full extent of what has happened, but they don't have to in order to know that the world is safe yet again. Safe from what they can never guess.

As for Xellos, he is punished severely for his failure by his master, but her plans for the slayers isn't a complete failure. Klide is actually promoted for surviving the Ragna Blade; he isn't thrilled, because now he works directly under Xellos. The Slayers full potential is beginning to awaken and the world will know a new kind of fear.

**The End**

_Author Note: Thanks for reading, let me know if you have any question, it's a lot to take in. Since it's my first Slayers fan fiction, I wouldn't be surprised if things don't add up clearly._

_I will post a short story that is a goofy continuation of this story sometime next week. It tells the story of how Lina turns Zelgadis into a girl. Until then I hope you enjoyed the story._


End file.
